


LJ and Akito: Baymax Returns

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity decide it's time for LJ, Zofia, and the others to come see San Fransyoko up close like they had when they first met the Hamada brothers: Hiro and Tadashi. It's time for a new school semester, especially for Hiro as the others join them and even meet up with Yuna and Stitch who visit the school with Tigerlily who has big plans for herself.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

LJ settled into the backseat of his dad's RV, with Akito, Estelle, Zofia, Martin, Jenny, Raul, and Chip and Felicity, along with Chrissy and Kimberly.

"I can't believe we're actually going to San Fransokyo!" The main boy gushed as he buckled himself up. "This is gonna be SO awesome!"

"You're gonna love it," Akito smiled to LJ. "I know we did."

"Oui, it was quite something." Felicity agreed.

"Well, reading about it is one thing," replied LJ. "But experiencing it for ourselves is another."

"Yeah," Akito smiled. "I know you're gonna have a blast down there."

"Kito was quite pumped himself when he and Dad got to hang out together like they did with Hiro and the others." Estelle added, feeling happy for her twin brother since he was the closest to their father.

"Well, now we get to have that kind of awesome adventure there too!" Zofia beamed.

"Quite right." Akito and Estelle smiled to them.

"Thanks for letting me come too." Chip asked.

"Of course you too." Felicity smiled to him.

"It was no problem, really." LJ beamed.

"What's taking your parents so long though?" Jenny asked.

"Probably saying goodbye to the house." Zofia guessed.

"Alright, we are ready!" Lionel exclaimed. "Dropped David off with Selina and Bruce, and we are ready to go-go-GO!"

"Come on, let's hit the road, Jack." Cherry said.

"Who is this Jack?" Kimberly smirked playfully. "I don't know a Jack."

Lionel chuckled as he and Cherry got in.

"Seatbelts! Buckle 'em!" Cherry called out to the passengers.

Everyone else soon began to buckle their seat-belts once they were all settled in.

"All right, time to go out on the Holiday Road." Cherry then said, coming into the RV with Lionel.

Lionel strapped on a pair of aviator goggles. "Ready and raring to go!" he replied as he started up the engines.

* * *

The RV soon began to back out of the driveway and began to drive off to their next destination: San Fransokyo.

"Hiro should be starting his new school soon." Akito said before yawning a bit sleepily.

"New school, eh?" LJ asked. "We oughta... Do sumthin' nice for 'im..."

"Like what?" Chrissy wondered.

"I... Dunno..." LJ replied as he rubbed his eyes. "I'll think of something when I wake up..."

"It's gonna be a long trip, why don't you all get some sleep?" Cherry suggested.

"Okay, but no peeking at our dreams!" Zofia said. "It's creepy..."

"I can't help what my job lets me do, sweetheart." Cherry smiled innocently.

"Whatever..." LJ yawned as he dozed off.

The group of kids in the backseat soon began to fall asleep since it would be a long ride over to San Fransokyo.

* * *

Inside of the Dream Realm, LJ was clad in a robe and carried a sword as he walked by himself across a valley. Some other people saw him, looking to him as he passed by, almost like he was a legend. LJ continued walking, as he was a man on a mission of the utmost importance. Some people bowed to him while passing by him as he kept going. LJ couldn't help but smile at this and did wave a few times at the people as he walked.

"You have arrived..." A man spoke to LJ as he appeared inside of a door.

"Thanks." LJ replied as he approached the door.

"What do you know?" The man asked him, walking with him.

"I know what I need to. What do you need to know?" asked LJ.

"Your princesses... Kimberly and Christine... They are in trouble," The man said to him. "I'm sure someone big, strong, and smart like you can save them."

"Hey, I ought to," LJ replied. "It's my duty to protect 'em _and_ get them both to their kingdom to establish the peace treaty."

"How very wise," The man said to him. "And I, as your mentor, Xalerto, shall watch you in victory!"

"Um... Thanks," LJ replied. "I appreciate it."

"What am I here for?" Xalerto remarked. "...Even though I only exist as a picture in your mind."

"Fair enough," LJ shrugged as he headed off to start his journey. "Naturally, I'll have to gather allies to aid me in my quest."

"If you should ever need magical help... Call me..." Xalerto said, giving him a whistle. "Now, your friends should come as soon as possible."

"Got it. Thanks." LJ nodded as he put the whistle in his pocket and set off on his journey.

Xalerto soon sent him off.

"The brave young boy set off to his journey to have some fun, but hopefully he'll get to it before the princesses are done, tra-la-la~" A minstrel who sounded like Weird Al Yankovich began to sing in the background.

LJ blinked, confused at the minstrel, before shrugging and continuing on his quest. The others were gathered around, doing what they would normally do, but in a Medieval Village.

"This is totally not a rip-off of _Quest for Camelot_." The minstrel said as a disclaimer.

"SHUT UP!" Martin and Jenny complained.

* * *

LJ soon arrived, glancing around. "What a strange little village." he muttered.

"Can we help you, weary traveler?" Raul asked as he polished a sword.

"Ah, yes," LJ cleared his throat. "I'm on a mission, and I need allies to accompany me. I cannot do this alone."

The others soon looked to each other and came to join him.

"Perhaps we could be of assistance." Akito said, flying over and landing in front of LJ.

LJ pondered. "That would be quite helpful..." he replied.

"Then, allow us," Akito replied, bowing to him. "I am Sir Akito of Fudo Shire, and there is my twin sister, Lady Estelle."

"Nice to meet you both," LJ replied. "I am the solitary traveler, Lionel Junior."

"Ah, yes," Chip said to him. "Brave Young Lionel."

"We heard from him." Raul rolled his eyes, gesturing to the singing minstrel.

"Who's that guy, again?" LJ asked in confusion. "He seems _really_ obnoxious..."

"He's a really weird guy... He's always singing like that..." Akito replied. "I think his name is Al."

"Weird... Al?" LJ muttered. "Strange, but fitting..."

"Somewhat, yeah," Akito smirked. "I hear your ladies are in danger, and as someone who would do anything to save my own princess, I volunteer as tribute to help you in your time of need."

"Well, that's mighty nice of ya," LJ smiled. "Welcome aboard, Sir Akito."

"Thank you," Akito bowed to him with a smile back. "May it be my greatest honor."

"Likewise," LJ agreed. "And so, let our quest continue."

"Lady Estelle, I must go," Akito told his twin sister. "Take care of our Pokemon while I'm away."

"Of course I will, dear brother." Estelle smiled as she curtsied to him.

And so, the two new allies set off on their journey.

* * *

"Brave Young Lionel Jr and his friend Brave Sir Akito soon ventured out to face the beast, who would eventually take the princesses as his own royal feast~," The minstrel continued to sing while following after them. "They will surely face the fiery breath of danger, and they just have to wonder if they're brave enough or strong enough to save the lovely ladies~... Tra-la-la-la!"

"Okay, here's hoping that something eats him." LJ replied in a very Garfield-esque tone of voice.

"He reminds me of Uncle Cheese Sandwich." Akito agreed.

"Minus any of the endearing charm." LJ added.

They then continued their quest into the brave unknown.

Chrissy and Kimberly screamed out as they were tied up together over a scalding hot cauldron to burn them alive.

"Seriously?" Chrissy sighed. "Who's the jerk who decided to kidnap us this time?"

"Probably a wannabe Draco Malfoy or something..." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Well, then let's see for ourselves," Chrissy replied. "If you have enough guts to kidnap us, at least show us our kidnapper!"

"Well, hello, pretty ladies." A voice said, revealing to be Kevin.

"Oh, great, it's that shovel-faced kid." Chrissy complained.

"Whaddyou want with us, you jerk?" asked Kimberly, flaring her nostrils in irritability.

"You can do this the easy way or the hard way," Kevin smirked. "You can be mine or you can face the lava."

"Don't you like some girl named Nazz or whatever?" Chrissy asked.

"Who says I can't have three girlfriends?" Kevin grinned. "Besides, I'm way cooler than that LJ kid."

"What says?" Kimberly replied with a scoff.

"Everything," Kevin smirked. "I'm popular, my dad has a lot of jawbreakers, I have a cool bike, I-"

"Am a spoiled brat who thinks this will all matter when I'm older." Chrissy cut him off with a smirk.

"Ooh, nice!" Kimberly grinned at her friend.

"You think you're so clever?" Kevin sneered. "Well, your little champion is gonna have to get past my battalion of evil warriors: the red-haired Banshee, the Doofus Boy, the Sissy, and the Siren Sisters!"

The six were soon shown, all lined up together. Chrissy and Kimberly looked to each other nervously, hoping LJ would be able to make it to them in time.

"I'll laugh when your precious boy toy loses and you _will_ be mine or face the lava!" Kevin laughed darkly.

"Well, we'll just see about _that_!" Kimberly retorted.

LJ and Akito kept running off together until they ran into a redheaded girl who sneered at them.

"Wow, that girl has a big mouth." Akito commented.

"How dementedly disproportionate..." LJ nodded in agreement.

"You won't get past me!" The Banshee glared and soon let out a loud scream.

"Gah!" Akito groaned, clasping his hands over his ears.

"We have to shield our ears," LJ explained. "Not to mention, find something to plug her up with!"

"Ugh... Tell me about it..." Akito groaned.

"Give up!" The Banshee glared. "You'll never win against The Great and Powerful and Awesome Kevin!"

"Sorry, chatterbox," LJ replied. "But we don't know the meaning of defeat! Mostly because I didn't bother looking it up in the dictionary!"

The Banshee continued to scream at them. Akito soon took out earplugs for LJ after giving himself some before flying up in the air and coming up behind the redheaded girl and gave her a kick in the back. The Banshee fell over, landing flat on her face. Akito and LJ stood over top of the redheaded girl. The Banshee soon snarled, looking up with fire in her eyes and her teeth seemed to become fangs.

"Guess we gotta knock her out before we can advance." noted LJ.

The Banshee soon grabbed them and threw them to the sides before flinging dolls at them. " **EAT DOLLS!** "

Akito soon jumped all around while flying and avoiding the incoming dolls.

"No thanks, how about you?" LJ asked as he knocked the dolls back into Sarah's large mouth.

The Banshee yelled out until the dolls flew back into her mouth.

"Silence is golden, eh?" Akito smirked.

"A truly treasured rule!" LJ nodded as they both headed out.

The Banshee soon fell out, looking angered and annoyed. " **EEEEEEEEDDDDDD!** " she then muffingly yelled out.

"On to the next level!" LJ exclaimed as the duo continued venturing.

"The brave adventurers took out the beast with the voice of a thousand baby shrieks... But can they handle the annoying pest of a Doofus Boy... Who seems to make one conversation feel like it lasts for weeks?~" The minstrel soon sang after they ran off together.

LJ and Akito rolled their eyes as they continued venturing further into the fortress.

* * *

"Halt! You shall not go any further!" A boy's voice called out with a wooden plank with a face drawn on it.

LJ and Akito shrugged at each other before turning to their main situation. "Okay, whaddya want?" asked LJ.

"Plank tells jokes!" Doofus Boy said, bringing out his wood sidekick. "Knock 'em dead, buddy!"

LJ and Akito blinked dully at the piece of wood.

Doofus Boy soon laughed out loud. "That's a good one, buddy!"

"We gotta end this fast," LJ whispered. "Otherwise we're just gonna be stuck here listening to this dimwit talk to a piece of wood."

Akito soon took Plank and broke him in half, taking the wood over his knee like a karate snap.

"PLANK!" Jonny cried out. "How could you?! He was my best friend!"

"Well, you clearly need to get real friends." LJ replied as they left.

"Superboy wannabe Wood Hater!" Jonny glared at Akito.

"Hey! Nobody talks to my friends like that, especially not some idiot like _YOU_!" LJ boomed, reaching for his sword.

"Fight me!" Jonny glared. "I shall avenge Plank!"

"Then you are a fool." LJ replied calmly.

Jonny growled as he lunged out for them. " **WOOD HATERS!** "

LJ just elbowed Jonny in the face, knocking him out cold. Akito and LJ shook hands and soon dashed off, continuing their journey.

"The brave adventurers vanquished the pest, and soon they will be shown as the best until they make it to the kid with a face of a shovel~," The minstrel continued to sing, playing his lute in the background as they ran off. "They keep on running and fighting, will they make it in time to the spoiled brat's hovel?~"

* * *

Eventually, they reached the third chamber.

"Halt! You won't pass me!" A high-pitched voice called out.

LJ and Akito soon saw someone coming out with an army of the cutesy beloved dolls of girls everywhere known as the Rainbow Monkeys. The both of them snickered before bursting out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Heeeey, what's so funny?!" Jimmy glared.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, ma'am. "Akito said, mistaking him for a girl.

"Yeah, we'll just get outta your way, lady." LJ replied.

"I'M A _BOY_!" Jimmy glared.

"Seriously?" Akito asked like he genuinely didn't know.

"Our brave young adventurers have stumbled into the lair of the Sissy, and since they confused him for a girl, due to being all too prissy, they have made him throw himself into a tizzy~" The minstrel soon sang.

"Hey!" Jimmy complained about being called prissy.

"For once, he's got a point!" LJ chuckled.

"Rainbow Monkeys, attack!" Jimmy commanded.

The colorful monkeys dropped their cute and happy act and soon lunged out to attack LJ and Akito like Monkey Fist's Monkey Ninjas. LJ took out his sword and began slicing at them.

Akito began to beat up and shoot the Rainbow Monkeys with his eyes as the annoyingly catchy Rainbow Monkeys song played in the background. "Man, these guys are worse than G3!" he then complained.

"No kidding!" LJ replied as he kept on hacking and slashing at the Rainbow Monkey dolls. "These creatures are truly aggravating!"

Jimmy laughed a bit evilly as they continued to thrash against his Rainbow Monkey army which kept on respawning.

"There are so many of them... How can we defeat them?" asked LJ.

"There has to be a way..." Akito groaned. "Ugh, get away!"

The Rainbow Monkeys laughed as they bunched up against LJ and Akito.

"You'll never save the princesses now!" Jimmy laughed at them.

"That's what you think, little girly-man!" LJ snorted.

Jimmy continued to laugh at them. "Nothing can stop my Rainbow Monkeys!"

"How about a little challenge?" Akito glared before taking out his Pokéball.

"What's a ping-pong ball going to do?" Jimmy scoffed.

"This is no ping-pong ball!" Akito glared before tossing it out. "Tyraniter, give us some help!"

The large green Pokémon nodded in response. The Rainbow Monkeys began to attack him. Tyranitar snarled and began to fight them once he was free to.

"Oh, yeah, give 'em a taste of SmackDown!" Akito laughed happily.

LJ blinked in astonishment. "I don't know what this beast's power is capable of, but I'm glad it's on our side!" he replied.

"Do you have a Pokémon?" Akito asked him with a small smile while Jimmy whined and cried for his 'beloved Rainbow Monkeys'.

"I think so..." LJ replied, taking out a Pokéball of his own and unleashing his Mudkip. "Mudkip."

"All right!" Akito smiled. "Team-up between Tyranitar and Mudkip!"

"Works for me," LJ nodded. "Mudkip: use Hydro Pump and wash these rainbow pests away!"

Mudkip nodded, inhaled, and launched a torrent of water at the Rainbow Monkeys, tearing through them.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!** " Jimmy cried out.

"Sorry, ma'am." Akito said.

"I AM A BOY!" Jimmy told him.

"Well, we find that hard to believe," LJ shrugged. "See ya!"

Jimmy soon cried like a baby as the Rainbow Monkeys were destroyed. LJ and Akito soon continued their quest, coming into what looked like a foggy area with light singing heard.

"That almost sounds like Experiment 624's song... It also... Sounds like... Emi..." Akito said before his eyes turned into hearts.

LJ glanced at him. "Akito... What has gotten into you?" he asked in disbelief.

"That singing... It's so pretty..." Akito said as he began to follow the singing. "Emi, is that you?!"

LJ blinked. "Singing? Akito, what are you-" he suddenly heard it. "Wait... There it is..."

* * *

Akito continued to follow the singing as he thought he heard his girlfriend's beautiful and enchanting voice. LJ followed as well, and he couldn't believe what he saw as the source of the singing. Akito kept on walking over. A trio of girls with red hair, blonde hair, and blue hair were shown to be singing all along before grinning at the boys.

"...You're not Emi." Akito said out of disappointment.

"Yeah!" LJ replied. "Talk about disappointing!"

"No one is going to dare cross us..." Lee smirked to them.

"The Kanker Sirens!" May and Marie added, posing with their elder sister like the girls in Charlie's Angels.

"Um... Okay," LJ replied. "While you three ARE rather attractive, we are both on a mission of great importance."

"Yeah, that ain't gonna happen," Marie smirked. "You're gonna be stuck here for a long while."

"Get 'em, girls!" Lee yelled out.

The Kanker Sisters soon charged towards LJ and Akito.

"What do you even want with us?!" LJ asked as he and Akito dodged.

"We were hired to stop ya so that Kevin can marry Kimberly and Chrissy!" May grinned to him.

"Well... **THAT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!** " LJ exclaimed. "I might think you three are kinda attractive, but that won't stop me from completing my mission!"

"You sure ya can't stay, big boys?" Marie smirked, stroking Akito's muscles.

"100%." Akito glared, karate-kicking her away from him.

"It's been fun, but we're in a hurry!" LJ added. "Time is of the essence!"

"You can stay longer." Lee smirked.

"I'm prettier than those girls anyway!" May grinned, showing her buck teeth.

"So sorry," LJ replied as he grabbed Akito and headed off. "See you around!"

"Didja hear that? He said 'See you around'," Lee grinned. "That proves he secretly loves us... And we're gonna keep on pursuing him to prove it!"

"Oh, my Lanta..." Akito grumbled. "Come on, LJ!"

The two soon kept on running.

"Hey, wait up, guys, I didn't even get to sing yet!" The minstrel cried out as he came after them.

"Sorry, we're already on our way to the final boss battle!" LJ replied as he and Akito ventured into Kevin's chamber.

"Wait for me!" The minstrel whined.

"Augh." Akito groaned slightly.

* * *

They soon came up to a dark and scary-looking castle, looking like something out of Castlevania.

"Wow... This guy is really pulling out all the stops..." LJ remarked.

Lightning flashed behind the castle with booming thunder in the background.

"And so our brave young heroes finally make it to the evil lair, of Kevin the ShovelChin, they must keep going to save the princesses they love through thick and thin, but the question they shall face is if they have the guts to beat him and win?~" The minstrel sang in the background.

"Hey, I'm not in love with either of them!" Akito glared. "Emi Ketchum's MY princess!"

"You have two girlfriends?" The minstrel asked LJ.

"Yeah..." LJ replied. "I love both of them."

"Huh... Never heard of someone your age doing something like that... Way to go!" The minstrel said out of astonishment.

"Thanks," LJ replied. "And now to defeat Kevin!"

LJ and Akito soon went on to continue their quest to save the princesses.

* * *

They soon stopped as they heard loud stomping, shaking the ground a bit, and soon, out came an aggressive-looking dragon.

"Well... That's definitely not Spyro." Akito said weakly.

"No kidding," LJ replied. "Reminds me more of Maligore."

The dragon walked up to them and roared, blowing them both away.

"So it's gonna be like that, huh?" Akito narrowed his eyes until they turned a crimson color like Naruto about to channel his Chakra.

LJ glanced at his compatriot in confusion. "What're you doing...?"

"Yaaaugh!" Akito yelled out and soon shot laser eyes at the dragon.

LJ blinked in surprise as the dragon was knocked back by the lasers, unaware of the orange energy flowing from his body into his sword.

"Gotcha..." Akito smirked before looking to LJ. "You wanna cut in, cous?"

"Sure..." LJ replied. "Wait... 'Cous'?" he did a double-take in surprise.

"Lionel Schwartz Jr, I am your cousin!" Akito proclaimed in an almost Darth Vader-like voice.

"Huh... Okay." LJ replied as he took out his sword, which was now glowing, and charged towards the beast.

"Go kick some dragon tail!" Akito beamed.

The dragon snarled as it soon came back to attack them both. LJ lunged at the dragon and slashed him with the sword three times. The dragon soon yelled out and began to bleed from the sword flashing.

"Good night, sweet prince." Akito said mysteriously, slipping on a pair of sunglasses.

" **YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!** " A voice yelled out.

LJ gazed at the blade in curiosity. "This... Feels like my energy..." he remarked.

"You think you might have a Ki too?" Akito asked him.

"I... Think so..." LJ replied.

"Embrace it, LJ!" Akito told him, flying in the air. "Embrace and let's crush Kevin!"

LJ tried to concentrate, and he managed to hover above the ground. "Okay... I think I've got it!" he replied, following behind.

Akito grinned and soon flew with LJ as they flew over the fallen dragon. Kevin laughed as he was about to lower Kimberly and Chrissy into the cauldron until the door was soon kicked down.

"Not so fast, ShovelChin!" Akito and LJ glared from the doorway.

"We're here to stop you!" LJ added.

"Ah, the famed Sirs Akito and LJ." Kevin remarked.

"The brave and adventurous Akito and LJ made their way and nearly passed the test, but will they prove themselves as the best, and save the poor distressed damsel princesses?~" The minstrel began to sing.

Kevin soon took his lute and bashed it against the wall so that there would be no more singing.

"Aw..." The minstrel groaned as he slumped away.

"I liked your songs...?" Akito said to cheer him up.

It was too late, the minstrel was soon gone.

"Aw, well..." Akito said before glaring at Kevin. "Your time is up, Kevin!"

"Yeah! Your clock is about to be punched!" LJ added.

"Ha! You can try and stop me, but you won't win!" Kevin laughed as he soon took out his bike, riding toward them.

Akito and LJ simply stepped out of the way, making him crash into the wall.

"Dumbass." LJ snorted as he moved to lower Chrissy and Kimberly to safety.

Chrissy and Kimberly soon looked to him in happy relief.

"Oh, LJ, thank goodness you have come!" Kimberly beamed.

"It was tough, but worth it." LJ replied as he lowered them down safely.

Kevin growled as he came back out.

"Perhaps you'd like to face a Saiyan boy?" Akito grinned to Kevin before his eyes flashed.

"Or even two?!" LJ added as his hands started glowing.

"Say... What...?" Kevin asked.

"Come on, LJ, let's show him true power!" Akito beamed to LJ.

"I'm with ya, Cous!" LJ nodded before the both of them seemed to flicker and vanish before appearing before and behind Kevin, kneeing him in the chest and elbowing him in the head.

Kimberly looked away a bit as she didn't like too much violence. LJ and Akito landed on the ground as Kevin fell over, mumbling dizzily to himself.

"Are you boys okay?" Chrissy asked.

"Yeah... I think so..." Akito replied. "You okay, LJ?"

"Yup!" LJ replied.

The boys soon helped the girls down once Kevin was defeated.

"Our hero~" Kimberly and Chrissy beamed, kissing both of LJ's cheeks.

LJ blushed with a chuckle. "Aw... Shucks!" he beamed. "At least all the problems got cleared up!"

"Yoo-hoo! Brave warriors~!" called three voices.

This made LJ go pale. "At least... Almost all of the problems..." he remarked.

"Should we start running now?" Akito gulped slightly.

"Definitely!" LJ agreed. "We still got a long way to go before we can get the princesses back to their homeland so their family can establish that peace treaty!"

"Let's go then!" Akito proclaimed.

They soon ran off, passing by the Kanker Sirens and locking them in the room with Kevin as they took Chrissy and Kimberly back home.

"And on we go!" LJ triumphantly announced as they headed off into the distance.

* * *

We are soon shown the village again from earlier and soon, peace was restored.

"They did it!" Estelle beamed as she celebrated with her Ursaring.

"We knew they could!" agreed Martin and Jenny.

Everyone cheered in delight at that, congratulating the two heroes who had made it all possible: LJ and Akito! Confetti fell from the sky and everyone cheered and celebrated the heroes, chanting their names.

"LJ...? LJ...!" A voice called out from the outside world.

LJ suddenly shot awake. "Huh? What's going on? What is it?" he asked.

"Hi, there," Cherry greeted softly. "We're here."

"Must've had one of his famous little dreams." Zofia commented.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." LJ replied as his hands sparked with orange Ki.

"Well, we're here," Cherry said without looking. "If you kids want some snacks, I'm sure Aunt Cass can load you up."

"Alright. Pretty neat set-up!" LJ replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The vehicle soon stopped to let everybody out once they made it into San Fransokyo. The group soon came out, looking around to their new surroundings.

"Welcome to San Fransokyo!" Akito and Estelle announced.

LJ, Zofia, Kimberly, Chrissy, Martin, Jenny, and Raul all gazed in amazement as they took in the view of their new surroundings. Jenny instantly took out a camera to take pictures.

"When does Hiro start school?" Akito asked.

"Tomorrow," Cherry replied. "You can spend today hanging out and introducing everybody."

"And we'll be happy to show them around!" Felicity smiled.

"Sounds good," Cherry said. "You kids have some fun, this is a pretty fun place."

"Looks like it." Kimberly smiled.

"So what's the holdup?" LJ asked. "This great big town is out here, so let's go paint it red, and get our Pokémon in on the fun too!" he took out a PokéBall and tossed it into the air. "Fishy Joe, come out and look around!"

The Mudkip soon came out as well as Zofia's Fennekin. Akito, Estelle, and Felicity then also took out their Pokemon, Akito's Tyranitar, Estelle's Ursaring she had named Teddy, and Felicity's Mismagius who was often considered her best friend.

"Hoo-yeah!" Fishy Joe exclaimed in a voice reminiscent of Jason Alexander. "Hello, San Fransokyo! Fishy Joe and his merry band have arrived!!"

Cherry and Lionel went to go inside Aunt Cass's Lucky Cat Café while the kids would explore the big city together with Akito, Estelle, and Felicity showing them around, remembering the last time that they had been here.

"Alright, so where do we go first?" asked LJ.

"This is San Fransokyo Institute of Technology," Akito showed them a college campus. "Hiro's going to be going to school here tomorrow just like Tadashi and his friends."

"Ah..." LJ and Zofia nodded. "Good to know!"

"It's so awesome!" Akito beamed. "I bet Tech E. Coyote would have a field day in this place while working in Acmetropolis University."

"Definitely." Zofia nodded.

They then came to another building.

"And this is the San Fransokyo Art Institute," Estelle pointed out. "Vincent would probably go to school here if he wanted to move in here for college."

"Hm... I can probably see that happening," LJ replied. "I didn't even know he was into art..."

"I think he felt inspired from that time we saw Barbie and Kelly and Barbie told us a story about Rapunzel." Felicity replied.

"That might explain why I never knew about it until now..." LJ replied.

"Really? I thought you would've already known, especially whenever he paints pictures of Jenny Foxworth." Estelle said.

"Seriously, this is the first I'm hearing of this." LJ explained.

"Well, at least now you know," Estelle replied. "Pretty sure Vincent and Jenny are gonna get married like Akito and Emi someday."

Akito blushed about getting married to Emi.

"Honestly? I could see that happening," Zofia replied. "So what's next?"

"This is Noodle Burger," Estelle showed them a fast food restaurant. "It's kinda like McDonald's... It's EVERYWHERE!"

"Wow..." Kimberly replied. "It's very... Exuberant."

"Hmm... Anywhere else?" Akito asked his sister.

"I think they're good until they meet Hiro and the crew." Estelle replied.

"Alright then." LJ said.

"You're gonna love Hiro and the others." Estelle smiled.

"Like the way Honey Lemon loves Tadashi." Akito chuckled.

LJ, Zofia, Kimberly, and Chrissy just shrugged as they followed behind.

* * *

Aunt Cass talked with Cherry, catching up with her from the last time she visited the city before the two women looked over.

"Oh, hello!" Aunt Cass smiled to the group. "Cherry, how many kids do you have?"

"Four, but one's with my aunt and uncle," explained Cherry. "These are my other kids: LJ and Zofia."

"Cass, right?" Lionel asked. "Nice to meet'cha!"

"You can call me 'Aunt Cass'; everyone else does," Aunt Cass smiled to him. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here!" Lionel smiled, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you... Lionel, right?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Yes, Lionel." Cherry nodded to her.

"Lionel Walter Schwartz, to be exact." Lionel replied.

"Walter?" Cherry asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't remember _that_ in your name."

"Eh, figured it was time for a middle name." Lionel replied.

"Ah, well," Cherry shrugged. "Anyway, yeah, this is Lionel."

"So nice to meet you," Aunt Cass replied. "Four kids, huh? I have my hands full enough by watching over my sister's kids."

"Really now?" Lionel asked. "Granted, we only see Felicity sometimes, so on most occasions, we just have LJ, Zofia, and little David to care for. He turned 1 last month."

"Well, Happy late Birthday to him." Aunt Cass smiled.

"I am pretty busy with my own life." Felicity said bashfully as she stood with Chip.

"That's fair," Lionel replied. "Nobody said you weren't doing your own thing."

"I visit on occasion though," Felicity smiled to Aunt Cass. "After all, I'm a family gal."

"That's nice to hear." Aunt Cass smiled.

"So how are Hiro and Tadashi doing?" Cherry asked, making Lionel blink in confusion.

"Getting ready for the big day tomorrow," Aunt Cass replied. "They're looking forward to meeting the group. They're probably organizing their school supplies right now... At least, that's what I told them to do."

"Oh..." Lionel realized. "Tadashi and Hiro are your nephews, right? I'm looking forward to meeting them this time."

"Yes, that's them," Aunt Cass told him before calling out. "Hiro! Tadashi! We have visitors!"

"Coming!" The Hamada boys called back to their aunt.

* * *

Lionel and Cherry waited as Hiro and Tadashi came downstairs. Akito beamed out of excitement in seeing the Hamada brothers again.

"Chillax, Baby Atticus." Cherry told him.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Cherry, I just had so much fun with Hiro and Tadashi and Dad last time!" Akito beamed.

"Tadashi and Hiro, right?" Lionel asked. "I'm Lionel Schwartz, and these are my kids, LJ and Zofia. Nice to finally meet you both."

"Oh, hey there," Tadashi waved. "Nice to meet you too, sir."

"Cousins?" Hiro asked Akito and Estelle.

"Yep, and their friends." Akito nodded to him.

"It's true!" LJ added in agreement.

The girls looked a bit bashful around Tadashi, but especially Jenny as she twirled her finger in her dark brown hair. Martin noticed and smirked in response.

"What?" Jenny blushed as she glanced to her twin brother.

"Something on your mind, cous?" Raul smirked.

"I saw that flustered look on your face," Martin replied. "You have a crush on Tadashi!"

"Huh?! What?! No!" Jenny cried out while blushing.

"Someone say my name?" Tadashi asked them, coming between them with a small smile.

"Face it, Sis. I know the symptoms," replied Martin. "And you're exhibiting every last one of them, including denial!"

"Oh, does someone have a crush?" Raul chuckled.

"You guys!" Jenny blushed out of embarrassment.

"I'm flattered, but I'm sorry, I'm happily taken." Tadashi said to the brown-haired girl.

"Tough luck, Sis," Martin shrugged. "Better he tell you himself than you finding out the hard way."

Jenny let out a small sigh.

"Don't worry," Tadashi smiled to her in comfort. "You'll find a guy all your own, and he's gonna feel like the luckiest boy in the world once he meets a girl like you."

"Yeah!" Martin replied. "What he said!"

"Sorry..." Jenny blushed.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Tadashi chuckled playfully.

"Lucky you," Martin smirked. "Anyways, nice to meet you all."

"Wait 'til you meet the gang, we'll let them know you're here." Hiro smiled to the group.

"Oh, cool!" LJ exclaimed. "That ought to be really fun!"

Hiro and Tadashi soon went out a group text to their friends for them to come on over to meet their company.

* * *

And so, the group waited until Tadashi and Hiro's friends came over. They all waited in the diner part of the cafe, helping themselves to some snacks. Luckily, Hiro and Tadashi's friends had come over: Go-Go, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi.

"You must be Tadashi and Hiro's friends," Lionel waved. "Lionel Schwartz, pleasure to meet you!"

"Hey," Go-Go said, popping her gum. "My name's Go-Go."

"Hello, there, sir, I am Honey Lemon." Honey Lemon smiled cheerfully, shaking his hand.

"They call me Wasabi." Wasabi said.

"Interesting names." Lionel replied.

"That would be my work." Fred smirked.

"You seem like an interesting character." Lionel stated.

"Why, thank you," Fred smirked. "I'm a pretty interesting guy."

"I'll say." Akito chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs.

"These are my other two kids, LJ and Zofia, and their cousins: Martin and Jenny, as well as their friends Chrissy and Kimberly!" Lionel explained.

"As in, LJ's girlfriends!" Raul added.

"Cool." Go-Go replied.

"Um, hey, there." Wasabi smiled to them.

"Nice to meet'cha!" LJ waved.

"Charmed." Honey Lemon giggled to them.

"I think you dudes are gonna like it here." Fred chuckled to the new ones.

"I think we will, too!" Kimberly replied.

"So, Hiro, you got a girlfriend yet?" Akito asked.

"Uh, n-no, I don't," Hiro chuckled. "I haven't found the right girl just yet."

"Hey, give it time!" LJ replied. "You'll find the right person. From what I heard, you're almost a regular Jimmy Neutron!"

"Uh... Who?" Hiro asked.

"Jimmy Neutron!" explained LJ. "He was this kid from a town called Retroville; my Aunt Darla met him when she was a kid. From what I heard, he was a total genius, with his own lab and everything! I bet he became a famous scientist after he grew up!"

"Hm... I know I've heard that name somewhere around growing up, I think he goes by Dr. James Isaac Neutron though." Tadashi replied.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Cherry hid a small smirk as she came by with chocolate donuts for the kids to share.

"Jimmy always _was_ the formal type when he needed to be..." Lionel replied.

"I think I know who you mean now." Hiro replied.

"One of his friends also got sent into space by accident because of not paying attention to warnings not to go in a certain rocket ship, but we don't really talk about that..." Cherry muttered slightly about a certain misadventure Sheen had.

"That was boring," Lionel replied. "But I digress."

"First day of nerd school tomorrow." Hiro said.

"And we're going with you." Akito smiled, referring to himself, his twin sister, and their friends.

"This oughta be great!" LJ replied.

They soon enjoyed their snacks while hanging out until the friends had to get back home until tomorrow.

"Guess we'll be sleeping in the RV for the night." LJ stated.

"I'm sorry, I can only keep so much room." Aunt Cass said to them apologetically.

"Hey, no problem!" LJ smiled. "It's fine, really!"

Aunt Cass smiled back to him.

"Thanks, Cass, though," Cherry replied. "We'll be sure to see you tomorrow before Hiro and Tadashi have to go to school."

"Yeah!" Lionel agreed. "We wanna be able to see those two off on their big day!"

"I'm sure they appreciate it." Aunt Cass smiled.

"We do." Tadashi replied.

"Glad to hear it!" Lionel beamed. "Good night and good luck, you two!"

"Thanks!" The Hamada brothers replied.

* * *

Everyone soon began to separate for the evening as tomorrow was a big day. Chrissy slid down her sleep mask as she needed 'beauty sleep'. LJ laid in his cot, glancing up at the ceiling before he dozed off.

"Night, LJ." Zofia told her brother.

"Night, Z." LJ replied.

Cherry looked a bit worried as she took a hold of the phone.

"Mother... I'm sure David is fine with Bruce and Selina..." Felicity smiled. "You do not need to worry so much."

"Yeah!" added Lionel. "Those two are plenty trustworthy. You know that as well as I do!"

"I know..." Cherry said. "Bruce was always like a second father to me... He even called me the daughter he never had."

"And since he and Selina are married now, that makes him our uncle!" Lionel smiled. "Well, your uncle and my uncle-in-law, really..."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean, I just wanna make sure David is behaving himself." Cherry told them.

"Good idea," Lionel replied. "I'll call 'em and see." he took out his phone and dialed Wayne Manor before putting on the speaker.

"Just so I can rest easy." Cherry said.

After a few rings, there was soon an answer.

 _ **"Wayne Manor?"** _Bruce's voice greeted.

"It's Lionel. Wanted to check and see how David is doing." replied Lionel's voice.

 ** _"Oh, Lionel, hello,"_ **Bruce said. **_"David is fine, Selina just put him to sleep."_**

"Good to know." Lionel replied.

 ** _"He had a little bit of a hard time eating his veggies though."_** Bruce informed.

"Yeah, that's David for ya," Lionel chuckled. "He gets kinda fussy when it comes to eating..."

"Veggies were always curious for him." Cherry added.

 _ **"Other than that, we're fine, Cherry."**_ Bruce smirked as he heard her voice.

"Great to know," Cherry replied. "So, how are you and Aunt Selina doing?"

 ** _"Oh, we're fine,"_ **Bruce said. ** _"We were just about to share some hot chocolate in front of the fireplace. Maybe think about the Birds of Prey."_**

"Bruce, please..." Cherry shuddered as that seemed to haunt her mind.

"Har-har-har. So funny I forgot to laugh." Lionel rolled his eyes.

 ** _"You doing okay down there?"_ **Bruce asked Cherry.

"Yeah, we're fine," Cherry said. "Kids are exhausted though."

"Though hopefully things will get more interesting tomorrow." Lionel added.

 ** _"I'm sure they will,"_ **Bruce said. ** _"You two have a good night. I better go see Selina, but I'll tell her you said hi."_**

"Among other things." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Night!" Lionel said, and then Bruce hung up.

Cherry soon yawned with a small smile, a bit relieved that all was okay without them for now. Lionel pulled a blanket from the glove compartment and pulled it over their bodies as he leaned the seats back.

"I don't know what you were so worried about... David's fine..." Cherry said sleepily.

"You were the one who said we should call," Lionel replied. "I wouldn't have said anything if... You... Hadn't..."

"Mm..." Cherry blinked a bit sleepily.

Felicity soon went out into the night while everyone else was asleep and went to explore before she would go to sleep herself.

LJ noticed and woke up just as she exited. "Hmm... I should probably go investigate what she's up to..." he thought out loud to himself.

* * *

Felicity soon wandered out on her own, not knowing that she was being followed. LJ quietly trailed Felicity to see where she was going. Felicity smiled as she walked off, seeming to just stroll through the streets before taking out a special costume with the initials BV on it, and seemed to put it on, looking like a dark caped crusader of some sorts. LJ blinked, before continuing to follow after her. Felicity soon climbed up on top of a building as some lightning flashed behind her, looking like the original Batman: The Animated Series intro.

LJ rubbed his eyes. "So Felicity is moonlighting as a crime-fighter in San Fransokyo, eh? Interesting..." he muttered.

"Who goes there?" Felicity glared, taking out what looked like an old Baterang. "Who dares trespass against The Nuit Cat?"

"This is whatcha snuck out for, Sis?" LJ asked as he changed into QuadStar.

"Oh... LJ..." Felicity said to him. "Um... Yes, I thought I'd keep an eye out since The Big Hero Team are 'off-duty'..." she then said with air quotes. "I, erm... I have been doing this for a while. I... Have someone who helped me start my own hero thing when Mother came to visit Bruce Wayne after he announced retirement."

"Really?" LJ asked. "And that would be....?"

"...Her initials are BV..." Felicity answered, a bit cryptically, especially since her cousins would be concerned if they knew.

"Black Velvet?" LJ asked. "Didn't she become good after the whole Ratchet and Clank adventure?"

"She gave me this when she was still having a sneaky side." Felicity explained.

"Oh..." LJ replied.

"So, you're the famous little QuadStar, huh?" Felicity asked him.

"Sure am!" LJ replied.

"Impressive..." Felicity said, taking a look at him. "You look rather grown-up this way. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks..." LJ replied with a smile.

"I'm sure the city is fine at night, but you can never be too careful." Felicity advised.

"Good point." LJ nodded.

Felicity soon took a stroll through the night with him. "We can bond this way anyway..." she then smiled. "I don't sleep much."

"Fair enough." LJ replied.

"How are your girlfriends?" Felicity asked him. "I don't know much about them."

"They're doing just fine, thanks." LJ replied.

"Two... Lucky you..." Felicity giggled. "I think I'll stick around with Chip."

"Well... Okay, then." LJ replied.

"You should come with us to see Belle and Adam," Felicity smiled as they bonded. "I'm sure the girls would love to live like princesses."

"Interesting proposition!" LJ replied. "I think I will!"

Felicity smiled as they strolled through the night. Eventually, they came back.

"Okay, I think San Fransokyo is safe this evening," Felicity said. "Better safe than sorry. Sorry I dragged you out here for nothing."

"Oh, don't get like that!" LJ replied. "I had fun!"

"You did?" Felicity smiled hopefully. "Oh, good!"

"Sure I did!" LJ beamed. "I always have fun when I'm with you!"

"Aww... Well, I am glad for that," Felicity smiled. "I have a lot of fun with Akito, Estelle, and Vincent too with our little misadventures..." She then shivered slightly. "Even if we had to go to Jurassic World."

"Whoof..." LJ replied. "Couldn't have been as scary as that time we visited Ariel and Eric to celebrate cousin Melody's first birthday. Zo was 4, you were 11, and I... Was just born."

"Mai oui..." Felicity nodded in agreement. "That was a trip for all of us, even if you were just a baby."

"And yet...I remember it like it was yesterday," LJ sighed. "Everything seemed so bright and sunny at first..."

Felicity gave him a small smile from the memory. "Are you going to reminisce?"

"Yeah, actually, I was," LJ replied. "I was trying to set up a flashback."

"Oh. I'm sorry... Keep going." Felicity smiled bashfully.

LJ nodded to her before he soon went back to his train of thought which was about Baby Melody.

* * *

_It was on the boat, as Ariel and Eric stood with the infant Melody, while Atticus and Mo stood with their young ones: Akito, Estelle, and Vincent, and Lionel and Cherry stood with their kids: Felicity, Zofia, and LJ._

_"Are we there yet?" Cherry asked._

_"Soon." Atticus told her._

_"How soon?" Cherry asked again._

_"Cherry, set a good example for your young ones." Mo smirked._

_"Yeah," Lionel replied. "They ARE gonna do great things someday."_

_LJ's eyes seemed to dart around._

_"All right, all right..." Cherry said._

_Ariel smiled happily down to her baby daughter who smiled back at her. The merpeople looked on as the royal Altantean guard emerged, with King Triton in tow._

_"My precious Melody..." The King of the Sea smiled, taking out a locket. "I'm giving you this locket, so that you will never forget that part of your heart will always belong to the sea." he opened the locket and it showed a hologram of the Altlantean towers, with mer-people swimming around them._

_"Ooh..." The other kids looked awestruck from the sight._

_Melody cooed and babbled, reaching out for the locket as she seemed to like it a lot. King Triton smiled to that and soon went to hand the locket to his granddaughter, but before he could, a pair of tentacles shot from the water, grabbing Melody and LJ._

_Atticus gulped. "This can't be good..." he remarked._

_"Whoa! Hey! What?!" Cherry glared._

_"Melody!" Ariel cried out for her daughter._

_An octopus woman laughed as she soon appeared, carrying both of the babies in her clutches as the bright and sunny day suddenly became dark and dreary. Baby LJ did a double-take and let out a terrified scream as he attempted to make a run for it. Of course, he couldn't, as he was stuck right now._

_"Ursula's crazy sister!" Sebastian cried out._

_"I didn't miss the cake and ice cream, did I?" Morgana smirked before laughing wickedly._

_"Well, we just started serving the knuckle sandwiches!" Lionel stated, rolling up his sleeves. "Atticus, be a pal and let's hand 'em out together!!"_

_"You got it!" Atticus agreed._

_"Morgana..." King Triton glared, grasping his trident as it glowed. "Surrender those babies, or I'll--"_

_"Ah, ah, ah~..." Morgana smirked before kissing the babies' cheeks._

_"Eeeaugh." Cherry grimaced from that._

_LJ gagged in disgust and made like he was going to puke._

_"Ursula would have simply loved to have come, but something came up," Morgana smirked as she climbed up onto the boat, sitting on the edge while Carlotta and Grimsby looked a bit horrified. "Now... Now, what was it? Oh, yes. You all shish-kebabbed her!"_

_"You're gonna join her if you don't let go of the kids!" Cherry glared, releasing her inner Mama Bear._

_"Yeah!" Lionel added, conjuring a harpoon gun. "Locked and loaded, Captain!"_

_"I wouldn't do that... Especially since my little friend is a bit hungry." Morgana smirked._

_"Erm... Friend?" Mo asked her._

_"Oh, Undertow...!" Morgana called._

_A few minutes later, a giant purple shark with a black fin emerged from the water. "Move it, ya little brine shrimp!" he growled. "I'm comin' through!!"_

_"You're not taking LJ and Melody!" Atticus glared._

_"Oh, just try and stop me, Wiccan of the Sea!" Morgana laughed at him._

_Lionel growled angrily. "Why, you misbegotten, low-down..."_

_Ariel watched in horror as it looked like Melody was done for._

_"Now hand over the trident, or your precious granddaughter and her little friend will be shark chow!" Morgana smirked, dangling LJ and Melody over Undertow's jaws of death._

_LJ's eyes widened in terror as he screamed even louder._

_"You can have anything you want," King Triton sighed. "Just don't harm the children."_

_"Well, well. I get the trident, avenge poor, unfortunate Ursula--" Morgana smirked to them._

_"Interesting choice words." Atticus grumbled._

_"And gain all the powers of the ocean!" Morgana then continued out of glee with a chuckle. "And it's not even 10:00. Not a bad morning."_

_Lionel smirked. "Well, funny thing about life, Morgana: it hands you things..." he stated before slicing the ropes to the rigging. "And it takes them AWAY!!"_

_"Hit the deck!" Eric yelped from that._

_Atticus soon helped Eric down along with Mo from the rope cutting, but Morgana was hit, making her let go of the babies. Cherry let out a shriek and soon dashed off to save them._

_As Undertow leapt up to eat them, Lionel reared back and shot a blast at Undertow. "Feast on THAT, Trout-Face!!" he exclaimed as the blast hit Undertow, turning him into a piranha._

_Eric soon swung by on a rope with Cherry and they soon saved the babies from falling to the former shark as he was now transformed._

_"Melody." Ariel frowned, though was glad that her daughter was safe._

_"What have you done to me? Look at me!" Undertow cried out. "I'm an anchovy!"_

_Lionel scoffed. "If that's the case, then you make for an ugly pizza topping!" he remarked. "Try to eat my son again, and next time I'll vaporize you, making sure you feel it the whole way."_

_"This isn't the end, Triton!" Morgana called out. "It's just the beginning!"_

_"After her!" Triton commanded his men._

_But she spun in a circle, shooting out a stream of ink to blind them as she and Undertow made their escape. "You'll never find me, but I'll find you, and your precious granddaughter!" she soon called out._

_The merman guards came to stop Morgana, but she was soon gone with Undertow._

_Lionel sighed. "I'm just happy the kids are alive..." he remarked._

_"So am I..." Cherry said as she looked a bit frazzled._

_"We shall not rest until that madwoman is vanquished!" Triton told his people. "Find her! FIND HER!!!"_

_Urchin frowned as he was with Ariel's sisters in the water, fearing for Melody of course. LJ was shaking like a leaf as he clung tightly to his parents._

_"Oh, the poor thing..." Cherry said. "Am I a bad mother?"_

_"Of course not, Cherry," Atticus replied. "You couldn't help LJ being taken like that."_

_"Yeah," Lionel replied. "Felicity, help me get your brother down. I think he's starting to dig his fingernails into my shoulder."_

_Felicity soon came by to help LJ out as he seemed to be stuck. She tugged to get him off, but LJ seemed to be stuck fast. "Come on... Let go..." Felicity told her brother, trying to pull him off. "Ooh, it's like Vincent's cat whenever it's bath time."_

_LJ finally let go, before clinging to Felicity while shivering._

_"Oh, LJ, you must be so scared..." Felicity pouted, trying to comfort her little brother. "It's okay... It's okay... Don't be scared."_

* * *

"But I _was_ scared... That one lousy event had turned me into a gutless, craven coward." LJ narrated as his infant self cried into Felicity's shirt.

"You were a bit shook up, but no one blames you, I promise you." Felicity comforted him with a hug.

"I know..." LJ replied. "But I was such a scaredy-cat that I was being a damper on Zofia's fun plenty of times. I know I was trying to be cautious, but the way she reprimanded me, I felt like I was being a wet blanket."

"I was a bit like that myself when I was a child." Felicity coaxed.

"Guess I do kinda take after you..." LJ smiled.

"In your own way," Felicity said. "It's okay to be scared sometimes, but you can always try to outgrow it, explore, and grow as a person, and I'd be more than happy to help you out."

"I'd like that a lot." LJ replied.

"Great," Felicity smiled to him. "Anything for my family."

"That's good enough for me," LJ replied. "Now let's get back to the RV."

Felicity gave him a comforting hug as they soon went back into the RV with the others who were still sound asleep.

"Looks like everyone is out like lights." LJ whispered as they went inside.

"It _was_ a long travel," Felicity whispered back, nodding her head to him. "I'm just glad I get to share this with you."

"Same here," LJ replied as he powered down. "Would you... Mind if I sleep nearby tonight?"

"Go ahead." Felicity smiled warmly to him.

LJ beamed. "Thanks," he replied. "Just gotta get into my PJs..."

* * *

Felicity smiled as she soon went to change in her own night clothes. Eventually, LJ finished changing into his orange-black striped pajamas and brushed his teeth. Felicity soon put on her nightgown, polished her fangs while brushing her hair down before going to sleep with Chip who was already fast asleep along with everyone else. LJ squeezed in nearby, and soon dozed off. Felicity smiled to him and soon drifted off to sleep with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning soon came after a good night's sleep for everyone. As soon as everyone got up and got dressed, they went into the Lucky Cat Cafe for breakfast. Fred chuckled as he got out some pancakes, burying them in syrup instantly.

"Morning, everyone!" LJ exclaimed.

"Hey, look who's up." Go Go greeted.

"Have some breakfast," Wasabi smiled to the group. "We're gonna need a lot of energy today."

The others soon came to join the other group to breakfast.

"Reports are still flooding in about a group of unidentified individuals who prevented what could have been a major catastrophe," The TV announced the news about a certain group who was saving the day. "The whole city of San Fransokyo is asking: Who are these heroes and where are they now?"

"Interesting..." LJ replied.

"Having victory pancakes." Fred chuckled.

"Hiro, Tadashi." Honey Lemon smiled once she saw the Hamada brothers.

"There they are: a couple of college boys!" Lionel exclaimed proudly.

"I made you both lunch," Aunt Cass smiled, taking out two bags of food to her nephews. "Uh, do you pack lunch to college? I don't I don't know. Is that not cool? Oh, I'm so proud! I just wanna squeeze you!" she then hugged them both tightly.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro gasped and coughed.

"Okay, you guys better go," Aunt Cass smiled before hugging the boys again. "Last hug."

They both hugged her back.

"Your parents would be so proud of you." Aunt Cass smiled to them.

They soon went out the door with their friends.

"Okay... Have fun!" Cherry called out.

"Stay safe!" Lionel added.

"Take a sweater!" Cherry smirked. "Don't forget to write!"

"Oh, we'll be back soon, and you know it!" Zofia told her parents.

And so, the kids took off. Mo smiled, a bit emotionally.

"Hey, try not to worry so much," Atticus soothed his wife. "They'll be okay. They were fine the last time we were here, remember?"

"I guess you're right," replied Mo. "But the other kids aren't as familiar with the town as our kids and Felicity are..."

"The kids can show them around," Cherry told her cousin. "You worry way too much, Mo."

"I don't worry, I show concern," replied Mo matter-of-factly. "Nothing wrong with that."

"How about a special coffee on the house?" Aunt Cass offered.

"Hmm... All right, I'll take a cup." Mo replied.

"Make that two!" Lionel added.

Aunt Cass smiled as she went to make them nice cups of coffee to soothe them from the kids being out on the city streets.

* * *

The group soon came up to the campus as various other students came to begin classes.

"Are you nervous, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"No way! I want this," Hiro replied. "Why would I be nervous?"

"Hey, everyone gets first-day jitters; nothing to be ashamed of!" LJ replied.

"Plus you're 14 and in college." Tadashi told his little brother.

"He's right." Go Go added.

"Tadashi is a legend here." Fred smiled.

"Also, I hear the new dean is a hard case." Wasabi hinted to Hiro.

"Nothing we can't handle, right, little bro?" Tadashi smiled.

"...Right," nodded Hiro. "No problem at all."

"Ah, this is gonna be cool though!" Akito beamed. "I can't wait to go to college to be a detective like Dad!"

"I thought you wanted to be a superhero?" Estelle replied.

"Ah, superhero detective," Akito told him. "I'm gonna be the best one when I grow up and marry Emi."

"That's awfully neat," LJ replied. "Wonder what I could do when I grow up?"

"I'm gonna be a famous artist." Vincent smiled.

"I guess I'll be a professional ballerina." Estelle added.

"Cool," LJ replied. "But what could _I_ possibly be? What exactly could _I_ do, is what I'm wondering!"

"Well, what do you want most out of life?" Chip asked him.

"Um... I guess that'd be to draw lots of cool stuff?" LJ replied. "I never really thought much about this sorta thing before..."

"Maybe you could be an artist like Vincent," Chip suggested. "Maybe you could write and draw your own comic books. Be a legend like that guy Cherry told us about once, um, Stan Lee."

"Oh, I think I know about him," LJ replied. "I guess that could be cool. At least I'd still get to see some of you more often then."

"I thought it might be a good fit for your talents," Chip smiled. "I'm still wondering what to do myself since I usually help my mother in the kitchen back home."

"Don't sweat it," LJ replied. "If you could help ME figure out what I wanna do with my life, then I'm sure you can discover what you want to do with your life!"

"Thanks." Chip smiled.

"Hey, it's what I do!" LJ replied.

* * *

They soon came to see the other students who were getting their pictures taken for their IDs.

"Hiro, you might need a boost." Felicity suggested since Hiro was younger than the other students.

"Heh... Thanks..." Hiro replied, before the camera went off, only getting part of his head in frame.

"And that's why I suggested that." Felicity said, looking at his new ID with him.

"That's unfortunate." Go Go remarked as she popped her bubblegum.

"Unfortunate, but _not_ unexpected," Kimberly replied. "So I guess we go with him?"

"Just to get to know the place better," Akito replied. "I thought you guys could come with us to follow Hiro and see what the school is like. Who knows? Maybe you'd like to come to school here too."

"Maybe," Kimberly replied. "I dunno if tech would be that interesting to me. I'd probably want to be a veterinarian, though."

"I'm probably going to be a professional singer." Chrissy smirked to herself, a bit eagerly.

"And I support both of your dreams." LJ replied with a smile.

Kimberly and Chrissy smiled back to him.

"I'll take that," Wasabi said as he took Hiro's ID to put in a lanyard. "Don't ever lose this. Seriously, it's like $20 to replace."

"Okay, you're official," Fred cheered to Hiro, spinning him around slightly. "Tour time!"

"Let's GO-GO-GO!" Martin exclaimed. "The adventure awaits!"

* * *

And so, they began to explore the institute together.

"I am not sure what my career would be... Perhaps a cook..." Felicity said. "I do enjoy cooking, especially from my favorite cookbook from the famed chef: Auguste Gusteau, and his book 'Anyone Can Cook'."

"Well, there's an idea for you." LJ replied.

"I might do it, so far anyway," Felicity shrugged. "Not to mention that strange universe called Marzipan City."

"I've heard about that," Zofia replied. "Everyone there is named after some kind of food."

"Oui, my mother told me," Felicity said. "Makes me hungry sometimes..."

"Do you _even_ eat?" Raul asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat."

"Oh, I don't eat very much," Felicity replied. "I usually drink blood whenever I can find it to keep up my strength, but I'd never bite to kill someone."

"Good to know." LJ sighed, wiping his brow.

They soon came into one room.

"This is the room where people wear goggles and do stuff." Fred told Hiro and the others.

"Virtual reality! Oh, nice!" Hiro smiled.

"Yeah, that." Fred replied.

"That sounds awesome!" Martin exclaimed.

They then came outside to where some students were mingling and having recreational time.

"And this is the quad," Fred introduced. "Named after someone with the last name 'Quad', one would presume."

Tadashi just shook his head from that.

"Makes me think of Beast Boy sometimes." Akito commented about Fred.

"Sure, but he's fun." LJ replied.

Hiro smiled from all of the technology he saw the other students use in their spare time on campus.

* * *

Finally, they came to the Cafeteria.

"And _this_ is the Fooding Zone!" Fred exclaimed. "As a non-student, my favorite place on campus!" he accidentally bumped into one student, making him spill his cup of soda. Suddenly, little Roomba-shaped robots came over and vacuumed up the spill.

"Cool, huh?" asked Wasabi.

"At least it can stay nice and clean around here." Vincent smiled.

"Quite, yes." Honey Lemon nodded in agreement.

"I didn't realize this place was so huge," Hiro remarked. "Awesome, but huge."

"Don't be intimidated," advised Wasabi. "Just take it one class at a time."

"Ugh..." sighed Go Go. "Applied particle physics first."

"Me too!" Honey Lemon gushed to the dark girl. "Yay~"

Tadashi soon saw his old office from where Baymax came from. "Hey, there's my office!" he then exclaimed as he walked over and looked inside.

"You know, Raul, it's funny," LJ told his cousin. "We been here half a day, and so far I haven't seen you try and flirt with Go Go. Not even a little."

Hiro soon came to take a look with his brother.

"Meh, I'm trying to see if the ignoring approach works, then she'll come running to me." Raul smirked a bit cheekily.

"Okay then." LJ replied with a shrug.

"It might be working." Raul smirked.

"Just remember that Honey Lemon belongs to Tadashi." Akito warned.

"You got it, man!" Raul replied. "I'd never put the moves on a girl who's already taken! That's not just pointless, it's also wrong!"

"Well, at least he has some standards." Akito said to his twin sister.

"Now if only we could train Brock Harrison a little harder." Estelle smirked playfully.

"Maybe," LJ shrugged. "We'd hafta meet 'im for certain."

"I'm sure they would like that," Akito smiled. "We're close with the Ketchum siblings."

"We've known them since we were kids," Estelle added happily. "Especially Akito and Emi. They're soulmates."

Akito blushed from that.

"I guess we can pencil those guys in for another time." LJ stated.

"Akito! Estelle! Hey, guys!" called a voice from nearby.

The Fudo twins soon looked over as they seemed to have some familiar company. 

It was a girl their height, with spiky brown pigtails, a red sleeveless dress with yellow splotches, blue shorts, and brown sandals, and next to her was a small blue creature with large ears, a dark-blue nose, and big black eyes. "Ichibara choodei!" It said with a grin.

LJ stumbled back in disbelief. "YOIKS!" he yelped.

"Yuna! Stitch!" Akito and Estelle beamed, running up to the two.

Estelle hugged Yuna while Akito hugged Stitch.

"Oh, it feels like ages since I last saw you two." Akito beamed.

"Care to explain, cous?" LJ asked, getting to his feet. "Maybe for the ones who aren't exactly caught up?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry." Akito said.

"Guys, these our old friends," Estelle introduced. "Yuna Kamihara. She lives in Okinawa."

"And this is Experiment 626," Akito added. "Probably best known as Stitch."

"Oh," LJ replied. "Nice to meet you two."

"Hello, there," Yuna smiled. "Some friends of yours?"

The Fudo twins soon introduced everybody to Yuna and Stitch and vice versa. Stitch sniffed the group, looking up and down at them a bit.

"He's very... Friendly, isn't he?" asked Kimberly hesitantly.

"Stitch is a good friend," Yuna smiled. "He just takes some getting used to. That's all."

"So, what're you guys doing in San Fransokyo?" asked Felicity. "Any more alien activity?"

Yuna sighed. "I wish... Apparently Tigerlily is gonna be taking classes here..." she replied, and Stitch made a face of disgust.

"Blech! Tigerlily." The blue alien remarked.

"I take it this Tigerlily isn't exactly the nicest character around?" asked LJ.

"She's the worst," Vincent complained. "Always bossing Yuna around and giving her chores."

"Sounds like a nightmare alright." Chrissy glared.

"Is she your sister?" Raul asked.

Cousin." Yuna corrected.

"Thank goodness we don't have cousins like that," LJ replied. "What kinda scuzzbucket would treat their own family like dirt?!"

"I hope you aren't talking about me." An older girl said.

"Yaugh!" Yuna and Stitch yelped, seeing her as she came over.

"That would be Tigerlily." Felicity told the others who didn't know.

"No, I was talking about the floor tiles; YOU BET YOUR REAR END I WAS TALKING ABOUT _YOU_!!" LJ snapped. "What kinda scuzzbucket creep treats their cousin like that, bossing her around and whatnot?!"

"Mind your business, that's the kind!" Tigerlily glared.

"Ooh, not even trying to suck up to look cute and innocent like when she met our parents." Akito huffed.

"Why... Hello, there..." Tigerlily smiled, coming up beside Tadashi as he walked over. "My name's Tigerlily~"

Honey Lemon stood between them. "Hi, I'm Honey Lemon; Tadashi and I are together, by the way." she explained, emphasizing the last part.

"Ooh, **DENIED!!** " LJ sneered.

Tigerlily soon anime fell from hearing that while the younger ones snickered a bit to her misfortune.

"It's the little things in life you gotta take time to enjoy..." Yuna sighed with a smirk.

"Tell me about it." Raul replied with a small smirk to her.

"Maybe Jumba would like it here too." Stitch smiled from the technology.

"Hey, yeah, that would be cool," Akito laughed. "Dr. Jumba Jookiba: Advanced Mad Science!"

"Now _that_ would be a class worth attending." LJ replied.

"It would be interesting," Estelle said. "I remember when Aunt Cherry told us how she went to a community college where Pleakley became a professor for Earth Studies... An advising professor though, so he didn't have any classes, but still."

"You guys okay?" Akito asked the Hamada brothers.

"Just thinking about Baymax a little bit." Hiro said softly.

"Oh..." LJ replied. "I get that you two miss him, but if even a single piece of him survived, like his personality chip or something, then there's a small chance that he could be rebuilt."

"I guess we can only hope, right?" Hiro replied to him.

"Sure," LJ replied with a smile. "Now let's get a move on."

* * *

They soon went back down the hallway to get back to what they were doing after Hiro and Tadashi thought about Baymax who was like apart of their family, though they looked back at the door.

"Eh... Maybe I'll take a look too for old time's sake." Akito decided.

"...Okay." LJ shrugged, following him.

Hiro decided to go with them and they came into the room together.

"This was where we first met the gang and Baymax," Akito told LJ. "It wasn't that long ago, but it feels almost nostalgic at this point."

"Wow..." LJ replied.

Akito smiled to LJ as they took a look together for old time's sake. Hiro gave a small smile to them as they explored.

"You really get the feeling lots of stuff happened here..." LJ remarked.

"From what I saw, yeah." Akito replied.

"I really appreciate you saving Tadashi from that fire," Hiro told Akito. "I don't know if I could've even done this without him. You must've been very crazy or stupid for going into the fire, but I'm thankful that you did."

"Hey, what're heroes for, buddy?" Akito smiled.

LJ nodded with a smile back. Akito smiled as he looked around the room with Hiro and LJ. Hiro fist-bumped with Baymax's arm, bringing back some memories. Suddenly, Baymax's hand fell open, revealing the personality chip lying within the palm.

"Guess I was right." LJ stated.

Hiro opened up Baymax's hand to see the card. "Tadashi's chip! Baymax!"

"Looks like we got work to do now." Akito proposed.

"YES! We can REBUILD him!" LJ exclaimed. "Make him faster! Stronger! Smarter! Some _other_ thing-er!!"

"Whatya say, Hiro?" Akito asked.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, right?" Hiro replied.

"Alright then." Tadashi smiled. "Let's go for it, little bro."

"Break out the cola and power tools, gang," LJ replied, putting on some goggles. "We got a bot to build!"

The three soon began to work together to bring back Baymax after what had happened the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, okay, okay. I'm gonna need carbon fiber skeleton, actuators Definitely gonna upgrade to super capacitors," Hiro told himself, feeling pumped and motivated, especially with having help from Tadashi, Akito, and LJ. "Ha! I can do this! I can rebuild you, Baymax."

"Ahp-bap-bap! _We_ can rebuild him... Together!" LJ exclaimed, waving his arms in a mystical manner. "Anyways, I got all the stuff down; I know plenty of junkyards we can get it from, easy-peasy."

"Right!" Akito replied.

"Yeah, right." Hiro agreed from that with a smile.

A woman on a screen soon appeared. **_"Good morning. I'm Professor Granville, your new Dean of Students,_** " she then smiled warmly. **_"Welcome to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. I trust that we are going to have an excellent year, which means--"_**

Hiro soon muted her while working with the others.

"Which means hard work." A voice stated.

LJ cleaned out his ear. "That must be some _really_ good audio quality! It's like she's right here in the room with us!" he exclaimed.

"As a matter of fact, I _am_!" Professor Granville announced, showing herself in the room.

"Gah!" Akito let out a yelp from that.

"Ah! You must be Professor Granville!" LJ replied, trying to keep a calm front. "Lionel Schwartz, Junior, and that's my cousin Akito Fudo. We came here with the Hamada brothers right over there."

Tadashi and Hiro waved in response.

"So I see..." Professor Granville replied. "Gentlemen, private labs are not for first semester freshmen."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I let them in here," Tadashi covered up. "This _is_ my lab after all."

"Yeah; our mistake, Professor," LJ replied sheepishly. "Won't happen again."

"I should certainly hope it won't," Professor Graville replied. "Tadashi is already a gifted young man. He worked hard to earn this lab, as I'm sure you will someday, when you're ready." she then added to Hiro.

"I'm ready now!" Hiro beamed, taking out his notebook. "Look, I'm rebuilding Bayma--"

Akito nudged Hiro a bit.

"Uh... My brother's healthcare companion project." Hiro then said softly.

"Mr. Hamada, if you want to live up to your brother's legacy, you should start by getting to your classes on time." Professor Granville suggested to the prodigy.

"That must mean you're gonna be late," LJ replied to Hiro. "Best get moving."

"I could not agree more!" Hiro said, getting his backpack ready as they came out of the lab. "Punctuality is very important. It was so nice to--"

"Tick-Tock, Mr. Hamada," Professor Granville told him sharply. "Don't want to keep your Thermodynamics professor waiting. I hear she's tough, but fair intermittently."

Hiro gulped and quickly took off. Akito and LJ watched him go.

"I'm sure that lady will take some getting used to." Akito shrugged bashfully to LJ.

"Yup... A lot of getting used to." LJ agreed.

"Where's the gym?" Akito smirked, looking around.

"What are you two gonna do?" Tadashi asked them.

"Well, I could hit some weights." Akito smirked.

"I figure I can supervise you, maybe get some sparring done after..." LJ replied.

"Sounds good to me." Akito smiled as they soon went to the gym as he rolled up his sleeves a bit.

* * *

LJ sat nearby, reading a comic book and supervising. Akito began to do his work-outs with a smile as Tyraniter came out of his Pokeball to watch his trainer. LJ supervised, aided by Fishy Joe. Tyraniter smiled to Fishy Joe, waving to the Mudkip.

"Aw, that's nice," Akito smiled to the Pokemon bonding together. "Emi would love that. Say, that reminds me. You wanna come camping with us, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie?"

"Well... Okay!" LJ replied. "Sounds like a hoot! I might run into my old buddy Bert Raccoon!"

"Bert Raccoon..." Akito paused in thought as he began to do some pull-ups.

"Yeah, Fishy Joe and I met him in the Evergreen Forest a few months back," LJ replied. "He sure knows how to have fun!"

"Well, that sounds cool," Akito smiled. "Maybe we'll see him during that. I figure you and your sister would like a Pokemon adventure after the times we've had with Ash and Emi."

"That _would_ be really neat!" LJ replied.

Akito smiled to him as he continued to do his pull-ups, grunting a bit the more he did them before he would eventually stop to take a break. And LJ and Fishy Joe left him a note explaining that they had gone to the soda machine to get some drinks for afterward. Akito looked over and shrugged to that as he went to run some laps around the gym next.

* * *

"Hm..." Hiro pouted.

"Hey, don't worry, Hiro," Yuna smiled to her new friend. "The first day of classes is always tough, whether you go to school like me or if you go to a university like your brother did."

"Thanks, uh, Yuna." Hiro replied.

"No problem!" Yuna beamed.

"I guess I'll just get the hang of it later." Hiro said.

"Yeah, give it time," Yuna smiled. "I think you have a better chance though than Tigerlily."

"No disagreement on that." Hiro replied with a chuckle.

Stitch looked around.

"Apparently professors have shortcuts to their classes," Yuna said. "That kinda feels like cheating..."

"Eh, I guess I can live with it if Tadashi can." Hiro shrugged to her.

Stitch shrugged. "Fair enough."

"So, is he a koala bear or what...?" Hiro asked about Stitch.

"Stitch is... Kinda special." Yuna said to him.

"...Sure," Stitch nodded. "We go with that."

"So I see," Hiro replied. "Well, careful, Stitch, I just hope campus security doesn't try to take you."

"Stitch hope that Hämsterviel doesn't come to school." Stitch hoped.

"No way, he's in a maxi-maximum security prison this time." advised Yuna. "The Grand Councilwoman said that this time there was no way he could escape now!"

"Hmph." Stitch nodded firmly.

"I'm not sure I even wanna know..." Hiro said, going to his next class.

It seemed to be a tough day for Hiro, but luckily, the day would be over soon. And, to make a long story short, it soon was! They then met up at Fred's place once they class day had ended, but Hiro wasn't there with them.

"Oh, I didn't realize we were still doing the whole superhero thing." Wasabi said to Fred, who wore his mutant costume.

"Superhero... Oh, yeah! Big Hero 6!" LJ remembered. "From what I read, that must have been pretty high-octane!"

"Uh, read?" Wasabi asked.

"Long story," Chrissy replied. "Let's just say LJ is a loyal reader."

LJ nodded.

"Well, you dudes are welcome to join the team as long as you don't tell nobody." Fred smirked to LJ and his group of friends.

"Our lips are sealed!" LJ replied. "We just need to make some BH6 battle suits of our own!"

"Oh, that's gonna be cool!" Estelle beamed to LJ. "You want some help?"

"Okay!" LJ replied. "That would be great!"

"Do you guys know where Hiro is though?" Fred asked. "He's gonna miss our first night patrol!"

Go Go popped her bubblegum again. "Night patrol?"

"Where we suit up and patrol the streets, thwart evildoers, dispense justice, etcetera, awesome, etcetera!" Fred told them with a smile.

"Sounds excellent!" LJ replied. "Soon as we finish making the suits, we'll be ready!"

"Let's do it!" Akito beamed. "Super suits for LJ and the gang!"

"YEAH!" The kids cheered.

The others weren't too sure about going on a night patrol as their superhero identities.

"Aw, come on now!" Akito told them.

"Yeah!" agreed Fred. "You guys have forgotten how sweet it was being superheroes! We caught a revenge-crazed villain, we saved the city... Ah, we had victory pancakes!!"

"And _you_ have clearly forgotten that we are _not_ superheroes," stated Go Go.

"Also, it was _really_ scary." added Wasabi.

"You didn't seem scared." replied Fred.

"Because I was pumped full of adrenaline!" explained Wasabi. "Now I'm back to being afraid of things: heights, speed, cholesterol, loud noises! I've got issues! You do NOT want to be Wasabi."

"Mostly because he sounds like my polar opposite." Akito smirked playfully.

Wasabi pouted from that smart remark.

"Sorry, Freddie. We already lost Baymax and we almost lost Hiro," Honey Lemon pouted as she looked at her phone. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Well... That's fair," LJ sighed. "But someone has to be the hero!"

"Okay, guys, pick your favorite colors." Estelle said.

"Something pink and purple." Chrissy said.

"Ah, great choices." Estelle smiled from that.

"Orange!" LJ stated.

"I'm thinking... Periwinkle!" replied Kimberly.

"Red and white for me." Raul replied.

Estelle smiled as she wrote this down in her notebook to begin possible designs.

"What about you, Sis?" LJ asked Zofia.

"Hmm... I do like a bit of blue and purple..." Zofia commented.

"Very good," Estelle smiled and nodded. "I know a lot about fashion from Jenny Foxworth, our friend Barbie, and of course, our friend Eloise. Her mother knows Coco Chanel."

"Huh... Neat!" Zofia replied. "This ought to be very interesting!"

"I thought you might appreciate it," Estelle smiled. "I know me, Akito, Vincent, and Felicity had fun when we joined the Loonatics from Acmetropolis and became superheroes then. 'Specially Akito since he's always wanting to be a superhero when he grows up."

"So we've noticed," LJ replied. "Guess we'll all be superheroes in some capacity when we grow up."

"Sounds good to me, especially since _my_ dad's the best superhero ever," Raul grinned. "El Tigre!"

"Neat..." LJ replied. "Maybe we could call your super form 'Turbo Tigre' or something like that."

"Hmm... Turbo Tigre... That does have a nice ring to it." Raul had to admit.

"You're welcome," LJ nodded. "Now let's get to work!"

"No problem." Estelle smiled.

"But there could be a super-villain out there right now about to--" Fred spoke up to his friends.

"Face it, Fred, we aren't in one of your comic books," Go Go told him firmly. "This is the real world, and in the real world, there are no super-villains."

"Oh, I dunno... What about that walking tub of lard, Yama?" asked LJ.

"Oh, yeah," Akito scoffed. "That guy... A real thorn in my side."

"Oh, please," Felicity said. "I doubt you will be seeing him again anyway."

"Dunno... From what I read, evil that potent is not so easily erased..." LJ replied.

"Hmm..." Felicity paused in thought.

"Have you met Yama, Felicity?" Zofia asked her big sister.

"Non, I have not, but I have heard about him from the last time I was here," Felicity explained. "He sounds like a real fat... Erm... Connard... Which I do not wish to explain in English."

"She means total jerkweed," LJ stated. "To put it in kid-friendly terms."

"Yes... That..." Felicity replied.

"Well, if I see him again, I'm gonna send his fat butt to the moon." Akito narrowed his sapphire eyes.

"Hey, save some thrashing for the rest of us!" LJ replied. "I want a crack at him too!"

"All right," Akito smirked. "We can both squash him like the big, giant bug that he is!"

"Yeah!" The two cousins high-fived before laughing.

"I dunno if I wanna be a superhero or not." Jenny said.

"Odd considering my mother told me that your mother idolized a hero named Action Guy." Felicity replied.

"True," Martin replied. "Maybe we could do something to honor that!"

"Hmm... Maybe..." Jenny replied. "I guess Mom would like that. She still has a lot of her old Action Guy comics in our garage."

"Alright then," Martin replied. "We could call ourselves the Action Twins..."

"The Action Twins... Sounds pretty cool... Kinda makes me think of the Wonder Twins." Jenny said.

"Maybe you could be the next Wonder Twins," Chip replied. "...Whoever they are."

"Zan and Jayna," explained Martin. "Zan could only shift into different forms of liquid, and Jayna could turn into different creatures."

"Oh, I see." Chip replied.

"They were apart of the Super Friends," Jenny added. "How far away _is_ France anyway?"

"Well, let's just say Felicity and I are kinda old-fashioned." Chip replied.

"Well, no denying that," LJ shrugged. "You guys _are_ older than us..."

"Action Twins." Martin and Jenny then smiled to each other.

"I'd probably call myself Songbird or something since I'm a pretty amazing singer." Chrissy smirked to herself.

"Alright, not bad." LJ nodded.

"Thank you." Chrissy smiled to him.

LJ nodded. "No problem. Everyone else got their hero names worked out?" he asked.

"I'm trying to think one up myself." Kimberly said.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." LJ stated.

"I guess something with rainbows." Kimberly said.

"Girly." Raul groaned slightly.

"Hey, don't knock my girlfriend's tastes," LJ replied. "Nobody knocked yours."

"Sorry." Raul replied.

"Ah, it's okay," Kimberly said. "I can't help it, plus you can always taste the rainbow."

"That'd be a good catchphrase for you." Akito chuckled.

"Alright, we got a catchphrase," LJ noted. "Now you just need a name. How about... Polychrome, or Spectrum, or Kaleidoscope?"

"Hmm... Maybe Kaleidoscope." Kimberly pondered on that for now.

LJ nodded from that.

"This is certainly going to be an interesting visit." Vincent soon smirked, a bit playful though.

"Most definitely." Akito agreed.

"LJ, you wanna help sketch some designs?" Estelle offered. "I hear you're quite the artist yourself."

LJ did a bit of thinking. "Well... Okay!" he replied.

"We artists gotta stick together." Vincent chuckled to LJ.

"You better believe it," LJ smiled before he felt a gurgling in his stomach. "And could anybody point me to the bathroom? Those sodas I had are looking for an exit, and I gotta open a path for 'em!"

"Out that door, down the hall, and second door on the left," Fred said. "Careful though, this place can be a maze if you don't know where you're going."

"Out... Down... Second... Got it!" LJ replied with a frantic nod as he took off.

The others soon watched him get going.

"Anyway, you guys want in on the night patrol?" Fred asked.

"Uh... We'll think about it." Kimberly replied politely.

"Yeah," Akito replied. "Just as soon as their suits are done."

"Awesome, I knew I could count on you guys to help me out." Fred chuckled to them.

Go Go rolled her eyes before looking over as Raul sat next to her.

"What's up?" Raul asked her with a smirk.

"Not my interest in you." Go Go replied cynically.

"Maybe, but I'm nothing if not persistent." Raul replied.

"I think you're way too young for me." Go Go said to him.

"I like to aim high." Raul shrugged.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to shoot you down." Go Go replied.

"So much for lying low." Jenny chuckled to her cousin.

"Ah, well," Raul shrugged. "At least I tried."

* * *

Meanwhile, LJ was finishing up washing his hands.

"I see that Mother was correct," remarked a female voice. "You _do_ have great potential within you."

LJ's head shot up, and in the mirror, he saw what looked like a teenage version of Maleficent behind him. She had her mother's horns, yellow eyes, and green skin, but also resembled that Mal girl from the Island of the Lost that Felicity mentioned, mostly due to her purple hair.

"Who or what are you?" asked LJ, keeping his calm.

The girl smirked. "I am Despara, Maleficent's true daughter, and unlike my goody-goody sister Mal, I don't intend on betraying my mother." she explained.

Glancing behind his back, LJ saw that she was indeed right behind him. "Well, congratulations. What's that got to do with me, and why are you here?" he asked.

"Can't I make a new friend and get to know him better?" Despara smirked.

"Maybe," LJ replied. "But what's the kid of one of Disney's biggest baddies want with a hero like yours truly?"

"Oh, I'm just hanging out... That's all..." Despara smirked as she looked around innocently. "Just thought maybe I could go out and have a little fun. Of course, I could always use someone to hang out with, but if you're not cool with it, I guess I'll be going."

LJ thought. "What _kinda_ fun?" he asked, curious.

"Ah, I don't know, maybe I should leave ya alone." Despara teased with a small smirk.

"You're here now, you might as well get on with it," LJ replied. "What, you want me to join you and your mother in your villainous plans or something?"

"I don't think I said that, now did I?" Despera smirked. "Why don't we just hang out and get to know each other better, huh?"

LJ pondered. "Well...alright," he replied. "Though my friends and I are heading out on night patrol. You'd need a superhero outfit to come with."

"Oh, no problem, I can do that." Despara smirked before she soon took out a black, purple, and white dress.

"Nice colors." LJ admitted.

"Thank you," Despara said before doing a twirl and putting herself in the outfit which came with gloves, boots, and a mask. "Well, what do you think?"

LJ nodded. "Very nice. It suits you," he replied. "Though there's the small matter of explaining your presence to the rest of the group."

"Ah, don't worry about that," Despara smirked to him. "I'm sure it'll be just fine. Maybe I met you while you were around the institute while you were hanging around your cousin, Akito."

"It might work." replied LJ as he dried his hands. "Play your cards right, and I might be willing to be your friend."

"Sounds good to me," Despara said to him. "I'm glad you saw it my way though."

LJ smiled, rolling his eyes as he headed back to the main room to check on the others' progress with the suits.


	5. Chapter 5

Estelle was sketching with Vincent's help to come up with costumes for the others who wanted in.

"I think this might work out just fine." Vincent smiled to his younger sister.

"Hey guys, I'm back from the restroom!" LJ announced.

"Thank you for sharing that," Felicity smirked teasingly. "I am sorry, but that was funny."

"Um... Okay?" LJ replied, confused. "Anyways, this is... Daniella. I encountered her at the university while I was gettin' those sodas."

"Hello, there." The new girl said.

"Why, hello there, Daniella," Raul grinned. "I've always liked that name, ya know."

"And like that, he bounces right back." Martin smirked.

'Daniella' glanced at Raul, but smiled innocently to everyone else.

"I don't think I saw you at the school, but anyway, it's always nice to meet a new friend," Akito smiled to the new girl. "One of the things I love most about going on adventures."

Daniella smiled. "Well... It's nice having friends of my own for the first time." she replied.

"Do you not make friends easily?" Felicity frowned in a bit of sympathy as she knew what that was like.

"You could say that." Daniella replied.

"Well, welcome to our team, Daniella." Felicity gave a polite smile.

"Thank you all so much," smiled Daniella. "I just know I'm going to enjoy it here."

The others smiled back to Daniella.

"So, what are your names?" Daniella asked.

The group soon introduced themselves to the new girl.

"Well, it's good to meet you all," Daniella said. "I know I'm going to enjoy this a whole lot."

"Yeah, us too!" agreed Martin. "Now let's get patrolling!"

"All right!" Fred cheered. "Now we're talkin'!"

"We might as well humor him." Honey Lemon said to Go Go.

"Alright..." Go Go sighed in mild irritation.

"All right, I think we're about set, what do you think?" Estelle asked LJ, showing him her notebook of costume designs for the others.

LJ looked them over. "They look GREAT!!" he remarked.

Estelle and Vincent smiled from that. "Thank you!"

"Let's put 'em together, and get out there," LJ smiled. "Also, you're welcome."

"Great!" Estelle smiled. "All right, team, time for your own super makeovers!"

"Great!" Raul grinned.

"Let's _do_ this!" Zofia beamed.

"Yeah!" Akito and Estelle cheered.

* * *

And so, began the new transformation between the group to become new superheroes in the town of San Fransoyko. Once they were done getting suited up, they all struck a group pose.

"All right!" Fred beamed. "Let's hit the town!"

"Ugh..." Go Go rolled her eyes as she soon went to get herself going.

Shortly after, the group was in the streets of San Fransokyo, on "night patrol".

"It's quiet... A little too quiet..."Raul said.

"Keep listening, you never know." Akito replied.

"A crisp, moonlit night in San Fransokyo..." LJ monologued. "And so far, everything seems peaceful..."

There seemed to be a traffic jam downtown.

"Man, look at the traffic." Estelle remarked.

"After unrelenting badgering, the team..." Fred monologued.

"Caved." added Go Go.

"...Came together! Now unified, they embark on their first night patrol, knowing they are the city's last bastion of hope!" continued Fred.

"Could you _please_ stop narrating, Fred?" asked Wasabi.

"It's the noble duty I have as a hero, so just go with it!" Fred replied.

"Ugh..." Go Go and Wasabi both groaned from that.

"Nothing's happening, Freddy," replied Honey Lemon. "I think it might be time to go--" but the sound of a screeching car cut her off. It was coming from a VW Bug, which was careening wildly down the street.

"Didja see that?!" asked Fred, pointing. _"That,_ my friends, is obviously a car thief! It's Last Bastion time!" And he leapt away.

"Come on, we better go or we'll get left behind." Kimberly told the others.

"Got it!" LJ replied, as the group followed behind Fred.

"Halt!" announced Fred, landing a few feet in front of the car, which kept coming closer. "...Yeah, he's not halting." he replied to the group, who had just caught up with him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Estelle glared as she soon shot the car with a Brain Blast, slashing against the tires to make the car stop.

The car soon skid to a halt against its will.

"Way to go, kid." Fred said to Estelle.

"Thanks, Lexi." Estelle smirked to herself.

* * *

Fred pulled the car door open. "Justice has been ser--... Oh, wait a minute." he said.

Inside the car, a woman was breathing rapidly, and her husband was in the driver's seat. " **ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY?! MY WIFE IS ABOUT TO HAVE OUR BABY!!** " he exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, we are _so_ sorry," replied Honey Lemon. "You're doing **GREAT!!** "

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked Wasabi. "Wait, don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise."

"Wow...not our best move..." LJ remarked. "And now that the tires are slashed..."

"Don't worry, you're right next to the hospital, let me help you out." Akito said, picking up the car on his back and ran off into the hospital parking garage.

"Congratulations on your bundle of joy!" Fred called out as the car was carried off. "So... NOT a car thief. But we showed some real hustle out there, guys. Especially you, new guys!"

"Eh, all in a day's work." Jenny smirked proudly.

"Totally." Raul added in agreement with his cousin.

"Fred, there's clearly nothing going on." Go Go complained.

As she said that, LJ noticed what looked like a robot skeleton walking in the background. "Suspicious..." he remarked.

"But, guys..." Fred started, but it did no good, as Go Go, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon were already leaving.

The others soon saw that and went to take a closer look and surprisingly found... Hiro! They followed Hiro and saw a shower of sparks coming from an alleyway.

"Hiro?" Akito mumbled. "What's he doing here?" 

"I dunno, but we oughta investigate." LJ replied.

"Uh, that's not good..." remarked Hiro as he went towards the alley, with the others following behind.

* * *

Turns out that the robotic skeleton had gotten electrocuted, and was now powered down. Daniella took a look at Hiro, feeling very intrigued by him somewhat. A trio of guys soon found the robotic skeleton as it fell flat on the ground.

"I haven't seen you at the bot fights in a while, little Zero," Yama glared down, standing right behind Hiro. "Not since the night you got me locked up in jail." 

Hiro turned around in shock. "You're not still mad about that, are you?" he asked.

Yama's angry glare said it all.

LJ snorted. "So... That's Yama?" he asked. "I didn't know they made tracksuits in that size!!"

"Yeah, that's Yama," Akito nodded. "He's even bigger than Slam Tasmanian!" 

"Except it's all flab and no ab!" Martin replied.

"Someone talking about me back there?" Yama growled, turning his head.

"Huh?" Hiro blinked. "Guys?"

"Well, well... If it isn't Zero's little friends?" Yama smirked to that. 

"I'm not scared of you!" Akito glared, coming up to Yama bravely. "We beat you back then, we'll beat ya again! Well... Mostly Hiro did, but still!" 

"Exactly!" LJ replied. "We'll bounce you _and_ your fat butt to the moon!"

Yama laughed at all of them. "You're all the same."

"Okay, well, I'm sorry that me and Akito got you sent to jail," Hiro smiled nervously. "If I could just get my robot back--" 

"You're not getting your robot back. Teach him a lesson." Yama told his goons, grabbing Hiro by his hood.

"Oh, yeah?" asked LJ. "We'll teach _you_ a lesson, blubber butt!!"

Yama smirked to them as the goons soon grabbed Hiro and came to dangle him over the rooftop. 

"In case I was unclear before, I'm _really_ sorry about the whole jail thing!" Hiro called up.

"Let him go!" Akito glared.

"Oh, what a poor choice of words." Yama smirked. 

"Especially since he's, I dunno, dangling him by his legs from a rooftop!" LJ replied. "I still say we could kick his butt if we all took him on at once."

"All right," Akito smirked to the others. "Follow my lead." 

Everyone nodded in response. Hiro's lanyard soon fell out.

"Wait. You go to that nerd school?" Yama asked.

"Sir, you're a grown man, don't say nerd." Akito glared.

"Yeah, grown to the size of an iceberg!" LJ added.

"Don't make me squash all of you like the bugs you are." Yama threatened. 

"We dare you to try, Thunder Thighs!" LJ remarked.

"Maybe I oughta." Yama smirked, grabbing a hold of LJ.

"Show him whatchu got." Akito told LJ with a small smirk of his own. 

"With pleasure!" LJ replied, grabbing Yama by the hand and judo-flipping him onto the roof. "KEEE-YAH! Take that, you walking landmass!"

The others got out of the way, though stumbled a bit from the impact due to how big Yama was.

"Whoa, that felt like a sonic boom." Akito laughed to that. 

"And I got a _lot_ worse in store, Lardo!" LJ remarked.

"How did you do that?!" Yama glared.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jenny glared back at him. 

"Well, too bad, cuz we're not telling, so nyah-nyah!" LJ replied. "I _would_ let my older sisters kick your butt, but I think they'd both be happy to share with all of us!"

"Perhaps with Zero in that school... We can make a deal." Yama suggested.

"No way!" Felicity cried out. "I do not trust you!" 

"Yeah!" LJ agreed. "I say we toss his fat butt back in jail, lock 'im up and throw away the key!!"

Yama soon snapped his fingers. His goons soon let go of Hiro, making him fall.

"Zoinks!" Akito yelped, going to save Hiro. 

"Alright, you be the hero and save Hiro," replied Zofia. "The rest of us will handle Yama and his helpers."

"Good enough for me." Akito replied before jumping and flying to save Hiro from falling.

Hiro let out a yelp as Akito quickly snagged him out of the air.

"Gotcha." Akito smiled to his friend.

"Thanks." Hiro replied.

"Hey, anything for a friend." Akito smiled to him as he brought him back up to the roof.

* * *

At that moment, the others were dealing with Yama and his thugs.

"You all have pretty good spirit, for a second there, I thought you were as spineless as Zero." Yama laughed at them.

"At least we can tell where his spine is!" Zofia retorted.

"What do you want with Hiro, you creep?" Chrissy glared at Yama.

"Knowing him, it's not for anything good." Jenny replied.

"I just wanna make a deal, then I'll stop hurting you all and I'll put the past behind me." Yama smirked.

"Still don't trust you." Felicity huffed at the man.

"Name it," Daniella replied. "So we can be prepared to reject it."

"Uh, what she said." Hiro said, trying to be brave.

"Well, there IS something I want..." Yama replied.

"And that would be...?" asked Vincent.

"Depends, are you going to tell the police about it?" Yama glared at them.

"I dunno, how about you tell before I TAKE YOUR FAT CARCASS AND CHUCK IT OFF THE ROOF?! **THE IMPACT WHEN YOU HIT THE GROUND WOULD PROBABLY CAUSE A SECOND SAN FRANSISCO EARTHQUAKE!**!" LJ retorted.

"Fine... But remember, we have a deal." Yama replied.

The others glared in silence, waiting for him to tell them what he wanted out of them first.

"I'd like a special paperweight from Professor Granville's office." Yama told them.

"Paperweight?" asked Hiro.

"What's the jerk want with a lousy paperweight?" wondered Martin.

"Give it to me first and maybe I'll tell ya." Yama smirked.

The kids glanced at each other, then at Yama. "Fine, we'll get your paperweight..." LJ groused.

Hiro looked nervous, but he went along with it for his own safety.

"Now, was that so hard?" Yama replied. "I'm glad you guys saw it my way."

"Yeah, sure." Daniella replied, rolling her eyes.

"Let's go." Yama told his gang once he got what he wanted out of the deal.

LJ turned to the others. "I say we just make him a fake once we find out what this paperweight looks like." he whispered.

"You mean like how Moana made a fake Heart of Te Fiti to fool Tamatoa?" Akito asked quietly.

"I didn't see that part, but yes." LJ replied.

"Well, that would be a good idea, but first, we gotta know what it looks like." Akito said to his cousin.

"Well, we just gotta stop by Granville's office and get some decent pics of the paperweight thing." replied Jenny.

"It won't be easy, so we should come up with a plan." Daniella said to them.

"Good thinking." Zofia nodded.

"I just know we should go in when no one else is around and take a quick look." Chip suggested.

"Chip... How sly of you..." Felicity remarked.

"Hey, I do what I can to help." Chip replied.

"Good lad," congratulated LJ. "We can begin tomorrow."

"Right." The others agreed upon that.

"Yes... Right." Daniella gave a smile to all of them.

Felicity looked to Daniella, she couldn't place it, but the girl seemed familiar when she smiled. Zofia turned to her and looked curiously as they went back to the RV.

* * *

"I hope we can see Yuna and Stitch again tomorrow," Kimberly smiled. "They seemed cool."

"Yeah, those two are A-OK!" LJ replied. "You coming with, Daniella?"

"I'll be along eventually," Daniella said to him. "So... This is a recreational vehicle?"

"Yup!" LJ replied. "It belongs to our dad!"

"Impressive..." Daniella remarked as she took a look at the RV up close.

"Thanks!" LJ replied. "Though we oughta be quiet, since our parents are probably asleep by now."

"Yeah, you never wanna disturb Mother from her sleep." Zofia shivered a bit from memory.

The kids shuddered in unison at that. They soon came into the RV together as Daniella took a look around before she came to join them.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like I've seen Daniella somewhere before." Felicity commented to herself.

LJ began to look nervous. "...Really? Why do you ask...?" he replied.

"I don't know... Something feels familiar, but I can't place it right now..." Felicity said.

LJ gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh, well... I guess you'll hafta think about it for a while. I should go brush my teeth and get ready for bed!" he replied.

"Hmm... Yes, quite... You have a good night, I think you could all use it from that night patrol." Felicity said to him, so far, not suspicious.

"Yeah, you too!" LJ replied quickly before he rushed into the bathroom.

Felicity glanced to him before shrugging it off as she soon went to go to Chip to get ready for bed with him.

"Did your brother seem a bit... Jumpy?" asked Chip. "Almost like he knew something we didn't?"

"He _was_ acting a bit stranger than usual." Felicity admitted.

"You should probably investigate," Chip suggested. "Maybe ask, see what's got him so wound up."

"I think I will..." Felicity said, a bit dramatically.

"Alright then..." Chip replied with a yawn.

* * *

Soon, LJ exited the bathroom, now wearing his pajamas. "Whoof... That was an ordeal..." he sighed. "Now to get into bed, and figure out how to deal with this Despara situation tomorrow..."

Felicity soon came up to her brother with a small, sweet, and innocent smile.

"Oh... Hey, Sis," LJ replied coolly. "Can I help ya before I go to bed?"

"Well... I want to ask you something..." Felicity said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Am I okay? Sure I'm okay!" LJ replied. "...Why do you ask?"

"You just seem to be acting... More squirrely than usual..." Felicity replied.

"Oh, I'm just very alert, is all," explained LJ calmly. "Especially after I used the bathroom at Fred's place tonight."

"...Why though?" Felicity asked. "You're acting funny."

LJ took a big inhale and then explained. "Okay, while I was washing my hands in Fred's bathroom, Daniella appeared out of nowhere, but her name isn't Daniella, it's Despara, and she's Maleficent's second daughter, and the sister of that Mal girl from the Isle of the Lost we visited last month, so she said she wasn't here for any evil, just hanging out, so she took on a human form, and came with us, and actually helped, but I'm still totally suspicious of her, but I wasn't sure if I should tell anybody because I didn't want to make any unneeded commotion, so I didn't tell you until right now!!" he panted, wiping some sweat off.

"...Daniella is the daughter of Maleficent...?" Felicity asked as she seemed paler than she already looked.

" _Second_ daughter," wheezed LJ. "...But so far, she doesn't seem that interested in being evil..."

"I see..." Felicity then said. "Um... You don't... Like her, like her, do you?"

"Course not!" LJ replied. "If anyone does, I think that would be Raul."

"All right..." Felicity said to him. "Well, she seemed to be helpful right now, so I'll take your word for it. I'm going to keep an eye on her though, considering that Maleficent was the big bad of the Disney World with Mother and Uncle Atticus, and even us at times when I first visited The Isle of the Lost myself from curiosity."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner," said LJ. "I was panicking internally."

"I'm sure..." Felicity said to him. "Well, you should know though that I'm not angry."

"...You're not gonna follow that up with saying that you're absolutely furious, are you?" asked LJ.

"Non..." Felicity shook her head. "I am just surprised and felt worried, but not angry."

"Oh... Well, okay. Let's try and look out for one another in this situation," replied LJ as he got into his hammock, but not before hugging Felicity. "Good night, Sis."

"Good night, LJ, try to get some rest, and rest easy." Felicity comforted in the hug.

"I will..." LJ replied as he climbed into his hammock, pulled up his blanket, and went to sleep.

Felicity watched him go before giving a small smile to him, even if she felt unsure about Daniella/Despara, but he did seem to be turning and tossing in his hammock a little while later. Felicity woke up a bit, glancing over to LJ as he seemed to have trouble with sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

Within his mind, LJ was battling Maleficent with his awesome powers. "You may as well give it up," he remarked. "I'd never join the side of evil! Not in a zillion years!"

"But the evil side is so much more fun," Maleficent smirked to him. "Especially with _me_ around."

"Well, I'm not in this for fun," LJ stated. "I'm in it because It's the right thing to do!"

"Shame... You would've made a great partner... Especially with my little girl." Maleficent said to him as her eyes flashed a bright green color.

LJ looked confused until he saw a formless black ooze beginning to surround him. "What is this?!" he asked in shock.

"A special gift..." Maleficent told him.

" **GAAAH!!** " LJ yelled out as it glommed onto his body. He frantically pulled at the black goo, but it kept on growing over him.

Maleficent laughed at him as he was absorbed by the black goo. LJ screamed as the goo began to congeal around him, until he fell out of the formless substance.

"It's better this way... You shouldn't struggle... After all, you're a misunderstood young man." Maleficent told him.

"Whaddyou mean...?" LJ asked, curiously.

"You have so much potential; why waste it?" Maleficent said to him.

LJ glanced down, as his body began to emit a black glow. "... Yes... You're right..." he replied, before doing a double-take. "Wait... Why did I just say that?!"

"You're in my power now, of course," Maleficent smirked. "There's enough evil energy to go around."

LJ's eyes lashed once more. "Of course... Why did I not follow this path sooner?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"It just takes time to realize your destiny, and yours is on this path with me." Maleficent told him with a cold smirk.

LJ smiled darkly as he hugged her. "You're right..." he replied.

"Of course I am," Maleficent told him. "I always am~"

"And I'm glad I finally saw the truth..." smiled LJ evilly, the dark energy flowing through him. "So when do I meet the other villainesses?"

"Patience... They should be around very soon..." Maleficent said to them. "I knew you wouldn't let me down... Unlike _some_ people I've worked with in the past."

"Oh, you have my word," LJ nodded. "I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, and back again."

"Excellent..." Maleficent smirked to him, petting his hair a bit. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine, now that you've seen the light."

"You got it!" LJ agreed.

* * *

In the real world, LJ shot awake in a cold sweat, panting frantically. He checked all over himself, to see if anything was different. To his relief, he was still his same old self... Though his heart was beating like a hummingbird's. Everyone else was fast asleep, though something seemed to wake Kimberly up like she could sense his worry.

"LJ...? You okay?" Kimberly asked softly.

"I just had a pretty disturbing nightmare..." LJ replied, wringing his body out over the sink, squeezing out two gallons of sweat.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kimberly asked softly.

"Lemme put on some hot cocoa, and sure." replied LJ as he got out of his hammock.

Kimberly gave a small smile to him, hoping she would be able to help out somehow. Shortly after LJ put on the cocoa, he explained the entire dream that he'd had to Kimberly.

"Hmm... I see... What an intense sounding dream..." Kimberly said to him as she listened to everything he had to say.

"And then I woke up... Just a few minutes ago." LJ finished.

"You didn't eat anything funny before bed, did you?" Kimberly asked. "Sometimes if Waffle eats a hot dog as a midnight snack, he has nightmares about Gomez and the other newts are out to get him."

"Interesting..." LJ replied. "But no, I just went to bed after I talked with Felicity."

"That's an interesting dream itself," Kimberly said to him. "Didn't you say you and your sister Zofia met someone named Maleficent once?"

"Yeah, when we were at the Magic Kingdom helping this friend of our parents named Merlin the Magician." LJ replied.

"I see..." Kimberly said. "I don't think you're evil though. You're a very nice, amazing, friendly, and funny boy. That's why I like you so much."

LJ blushed. "Thanks, Kimberly." he then smiled.

"No problem, LJ." Kimberly smiled back.

And they both hugged for a good, long while.

"Better?" Kimberly smiled to LJ.

"Yeah, I think I'm better now." LJ replied.

"Good..." Kimberly smiled.

And soon, the night gave way to the next morning. Kimberly woke up first and looked over to check on LJ to make sure that he was okay now. Luckily, he was doing much better now, and woke up feeling better. Kimberly smiled from that, feeling happy for LJ.

* * *

Everyone else soon slowly woke up after him to start a brand new day in San Fransokyo. After getting breakfast, they decided to follow Hiro and the others to the University.

"There they go... Off to college again..." Cherry said. "Didn't we just buy them new school clothes yesterday?"

"...Your kids GO to school...?" Atticus asked his childhood best friend.

"Only as part of the situation," Lionel replied. "Usually they're just going on adventures."

"Yeah... Makes me think of when we home-schooled Vincent and the twins." Mo nodded her head.

"Fun times." Lionel chuckled.

"Yeah... Once we moved though, we thought public school would be good for them since they made some new friends and I could get a job!" Mo smiled.

"Way to go!" Lionel replied, giving her a high-five.

"Thanks!" Mo smiled, high-fiving him back. "I'm doing temp jobs around town. I don't know if there's anything I wanna do full-time just yet."

"I know what that feels like." Lionel replied with a nod.

"You doing the same thing?" Mo asked him out of curiosity.

"Well, I have been for a while," Lionel replied. "Trying to find my niche, ya know?"

"It can sometimes be hard to find what you want," Atticus said to them. "I was just a natural-born detective."

"You really were..." Cherry remembered.

"Well, I know I'll be able to find the job that's right for me soon," Lionel replied. "I can feel it!"

"Well, let's hope that you do, Lionel," Atticus smiled. "I'll be there to support you because friendship is magic!"

Cherry gave him a look while Atticus smirked innocently as he said that as a cheap joke.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids were walking with Hiro to another day at San Fransokyo Tech.

"Alright, so how exactly will we know this paperweight when we see it?" wondered Martin.

"It can't be that hard, right?" Jenny replied. "Surely it has the school logo on it."

"Something tells me it won't be that easy," LJ replied. "Some of us would have to distract Professor Granville while the rest of us search for it."

"Yes," Chrissy agreed. "So, who volunteers to go distract Lady Cold Shoulder?"

"We might need some extra help," suggested Raul. "Might I suggest... Fred?"

"Fred... Might work out with how excitable he is." Zofia said.

"He's probably at home," replied Chip. "So let's go find him."

"Right... To that cool mansion..." Chrissy said. "I wish I could live in a mansion."

"Home is where the heart is," Estelle told him. "Anyway, yeah, let's go see Fred to get him to help."

And so, they headed off to Fred's mansion to find him.

"Good day." The butler greeted the visitors. 

"Mr. Heathcliff, is Fred home?" asked LJ.

"Ah, yes," The man replied. "I believe he's up in his room. Shall I fetch him for you?" 

"Hmm... Okay." Chip nodded.

The man soon walked off to get Fred for them. Chrissy looked excited and amazed to be around in a mansion. 

"Well, this is Fred's place." LJ remarked.

"It's amazing... I wish I could live here." Chrissy said.

"Yeah, well, you can't." Kimberly replied.

"Ah, well, I can always dream, right?" Chrissy shrugged.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Fred asked as he soon walked over to meet the group of friends. 

"Fred, we need your help." LJ explained.

"What's up?" Fred asked.

"Well... Uh... It's kind of a long story." Akito replied.

"So, uh, we promised someone we'd get something for them." Estelle began bashfully. 

"Yeah?" asked Fred as Hiro explained the situation.

"Well, there's this metal thing it's kind of a sculpture, or paperweight or something and it's on Granville's desk and I have to break in and take it." Hiro explained to Fred, a bit quickly and nervously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait," Fred replied. "That is what Lady Justice would call 'stealing'." 

"Actually... We're only borrowing it so we can make a fake one," replied LJ. "Then after we finish, we can put it back and trick the bad guy."

Fred gave them a bit of a look.

"Come on, that's not so bad, right?!" Akito grinned nervously. 

"Exactly!" LJ replied. "It's for a good cause, anyway!"

"Hmm..." Fred paused in thought.

"Stealing: to take the property of another without permission or right." Baymax's voice soon said.

"It's not stealing!" Jenny cried out. 

"Exactly. Thank you, Baymax," Fred replied before looking surprised. "Wait, Baymax? Whoa! You live in a computer now?"

"Yeah, that's another thing," replied Zofia. "We're also doing this to get back Baymax's physical body. Hiro made a new one, but it got taken."

"Fred, look, I rebuilt Baymax's skeleton," Hiro nodded. "It went crazy, got loose, and now Yama has it. The thing is, it's dangerous without Tadashi's chip."

"Without the healthcare protocol, my robotic capabilities could be catastrophically destructive." Baymax warned. 

"Yama said he'll give it back in exchange for the paperweight thing." Hiro added.

"Do you get it now?" Kimberly asked Fred. 

"So the second steal cancels out the first steal..." Fred replied. "Okay!"

"Looks like he gets it now," Raul said out of relief. "I'd never steal anything." 

"I just need to add her code to my ID, and to do that I need to get close to her." Hiro explained.

"How close?" asked Fred. "General vicinity, or uncomfortably close?"

"Uncomfortably close..." replied Hiro.

"Hoo boy..." LJ sighed.

"All right, I'll help ya out, just follow me." Fred smirked as he knew what to do now. 

The kids nodded in response.

* * *

They soon went to the institute to sneak around since Hiro had a fetch quest to complete. 

"Alright... First, we need to find Granville," LJ noted. "You'd think somebody like her would be a snap to find!"

"Hiro, check, check," Fred's voice said through Hiro's earpiece. "Can you hear me?"

"Fred, just wait for the signal and hit the button." Hiro told him.

"I've never been a hacker before. This is exciting," Fred beamed. "Also, a lot of pressure. Uh, which button is it again?" 

"You're kidding, right?" Akito scoffed. "We labeled it." 

"I kid, I kid!" Fred replied. "Don't worry, guys; I got this!"

Hiro sighed as he saw Professor Granville exiting her office.

"Bingo!" LJ whispered. "Target spotted!"

"Target acquired." Jenny nodded to sound like a spy.

"We're going in." Hiro told Fred.

"Roger that. Man, I love saying that. I'll do it again," Fred said before trying out different accents. "Roger that. No, no, no, wait. How about this? Roger that."

"Who is Roger?" Baymax soon asked.

"You know, that's a good question." Fred replied. 

"Guys, knock it off." Martin replied.

"Roger that!" Fred whispered loudly as Hiro, Jenny, and Vincent went over to Professor Granville.

"Careful, Vince." Estelle told her eldest brother.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Vincent promised her.

Professor Granville was soon on her way out of her office.

"Excuse me, Professor Granville?" Hiro spoke up.

"Yes, Mr. Hamada?" Professor Granville replied. 

"Well, I was thinking about what you said," replied Hiro. "And it's nice to have someone here who believes in me. So thank you." He outstretched his arms to awkwardly hg her, but she backed away.

Vincent winced as that looked a bit awkward. Hiro chuckled nervously as he kept trying to hug the woman. Wasabi, Tadashi, Go Go, and Honey Lemon walked off together until Wasabi and Go Go looked to see Hiro.

"What is he doing?" Go Go wondered. 

Hiro tried again several times, but he missed.

"Is... That all?" Professor Granville asked.

"Turn on the waterworks," said Fred over the comlink. "Trust me."

Hiro soon turned his head and rubbed up his eyes.

"Mr. Hamada, are you all right?" Professor Granville asked the teen prodigy.

"I'm..." Hiro soon whimpered with tears in his eyes.

"Is there something in your eye?"

"Tears. There's just so much going on!" Hiro told her as he hugged her, she didn't hug back, but patted him on the back before he whispered into the comlink to Fred. "Now." 

"I'm on it!" Fred replied before he spilled his ramen cup on his lap.

"I cannot provide medical assistance as I have no arms." said Baymax.

LJ sighed. "Oh, for pike's sake..." he replied as he pushed the button himself. "There. Button pushed."

"Thank you, LJ, I was about to blow a gasket." Jenny replied. 

"No problem, cous." LJ replied.

"All right, now," Professor Granville told Hiro, getting him out of the hug that they shared. "Pull yourself together."

"Right... Sorry, Professor." Hiro smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, Hiro's all better now!" Vincent added bashfully.

"Thank goodness." Professor Granville sighed in relief.

"Don't wanna keep my professor waiting," Hiro nervously told her before running off. "She's intermittently fair and a good hugger." 

"Well... That happened..." LJ remarked in disbelief.

"Honestly, it went better than I thought it would." Felicity said to him. 

"Yeah..." Zofia agreed.

"Now what?" Felicity asked.

"Now, we wait." Fred told her. 

And so, they did.

* * *

Many hours had passed, and it was soon after dark.

Felicity fell asleep a bit before her own snoring woke her up and she looked around. "Huh? What?"

"Felicity, we're moving out," Vincent said on the comlink. "Catch you later."

"Okay, be careful." Felicity told him. 

"Will do. Over and out." Vincent replied, and the line went cold.

LJ had dozed off much earlier.

"They're headed out." Felicity told the others before yawning as even _she_ felt tired.

"Really? That's... Great..." replied Zofia as she went back to sleep.

"Well... Everyone gets sleepy sometime..." LJ mumbled.

Felicity nodded as she soon began to fall asleep with the others, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

Hiro soon began to sneak around after Professor Granville left her office and he opened the door with his student ID before looking around and found the paperweight which looked like a crystal of some sorts. "Alright... That's one weird-looking paperweight..." he remarked, before taking it off Granville's desk.

"What's happening? Did you get it?" Fred asked, startling Hiro and nearly making him drop the paperweight.

"Yeah. It's heavier than it looks," Hiro replied. "Why would Yama want this?"

"Guess we can ask him ourselves once we give him the fake." Martin replied.

"Hold it carefully now," Jenny told Hiro. "We wouldn't you to break it, would we?"

"Gee, thanks for the added pressure." Hiro rolled his eyes.

"My bad." Jenny replied as the group got the paperweight out.

Hiro rolled his eyes to her, shaking his head on the way out.

"This would probably be a normal-sized paperweight for Akito." Martin laughed.

"Too bad we didn't bring him with us." Vincent replied.

"All right, we saw it, now let's make a copy of it." Jenny suggested a bit urgently.

Martin took a few snapshots from all angles. "Now we just gotta get these back to LJ so he can make a duplicate." he said.

"So, should I put this back now?" Hiro asked.

"Sure," Martin replied. "We got what we needed."

Hiro then went to put the paperweight back once they were good to go.

"Looks like a crystal." Jenny said as she looked at one photograph.

"A crazy crystal..." Martin replied. "But let's get moving."

They soon left after taking care of the paperweight situation.

* * *

Soon, they were with Fred and the others in Good Luck Alley.

"These are dangerous people, Fred," explained Hiro. "Let me do the talking."

"You bet," replied Fred. "I'll keep my eyes peeled, and my lips sealed!"

"I sure hope so." Jenny sighed to him.

A man glared at them sharply. "What do you want?"

"We're, uh--" Hiro blinked.

"Frederick Frederickson the Fourth," Fred glared bravely. "This is Hiro, and our friends. "We're very busy, dangerous types and we don't like to be kept waiting."

"What he means is, we're here to see a Mr. Yama," replied LJ. "Tell him we have the paperweight."

"Hmm..." The man looked to them and soon went inside, leaving them outside for a few moments before he soon let them come inside.

"What happened to letting _me_ do the talking?" asked Hiro.

"You and I both know that was never gonna work." replied Fred.

LJ rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with..."

"We should just be lucky he didn't throw us in the garbage or something." Jenny said.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"I think we should go out." Honey Lemon said.

"Just you and me?~" Tadashi shyly asked her.

"Sure," Honey Lemon smiled, though sort of ruined his moment. "And the gang. Where are they anyway?"

Tadashi sighed. "Maybe we should go look for them." he replied.

"I think we should all go to Noodle Burger." Honey Lemon smiled.

"Now there's an idea," replied Tadashi. "Too bad it can't just be a romantic date..." he muttered.

"Oh, Tadashi, did you wanna go out on a date?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Uh... I... I..." Tadashi blushed from that. "Well, I was gonna, but then you said..." he started. "Maybe some other day..."

"Hmm... Okay..." Honey Lemon smiled to him. "It was your brother's first time around here."

"Fair enough..." Tadashi sighed.

"But I would love to go out with you again next time." Honey Lemon soothed.

Tadashi beamed at that. "Works for me!" he replied.

Honey Lemon giggled until she soon knocked on the office door, opening it as she knew Hiro had to be in there. "Hiro, we're going to Noodle Burger. You wanna come?" she then asked.

* * *

Everyone soon came in and gasped as the place looked as though it had been ransacked.

"Whoa... What happened?" Go Go wondered.

"My body ran away." said Baymax, getting everyone's attention.

"Baymax?!" Everyone exclaimed in disbelief.

"You're back--... Wait, why are you in a computer?" asked Wasabi. "And where are Hiro and the others?"

Baymax put a GPS map up on screen. "They can be found here." he replied, showing a blinking red dot.

"Hiro... When will you stay out of trouble?" Tadashi sighed about his younger brother.

"Where is he?" Honey Lemon asked him.

"That's Good Luck Alley." Tadashi told her.

"Why do they call it Good Luck Alley?" Honey Lemon then asked.

"Good luck getting out alive." Go Go stated grimly.

The others gasped in shock at that.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Yama's hideout, the group finally got an eyeful of Baymax's skeleton.

"That's Baymax's skeleton? It looks so... Naked!" exclaimed Fred. "Basically naked Baymax! And YOU must be Yama!" he extended a hand to shake, but Yama simply snapped his fingers, closing the door on Baymax's skeleton, and opening several doors filled with his thugs.

"What is this, Yama?" asked LJ. "We had a deal, remember? We get you the paperweight, and you give back Baymax. Simple as that."

"Oh, Zero and friends, did you really think I was going to give you back your robot?" Yama smiled rather evilly.

"That was my understanding," Fred replied innocently. "Did nobody else think that?"

LJ angrily rolled his sleeves up. "Why, you bloated liar!" he growled, preparing to lunge, but the thugs held him back, before tossing the kids into a prison cell and slamming the door.

Hiro looked around. "Great; no air ducts, no windows, and one locked door." he griped.

"Looks like we need to break out of a super-secure hi-tech saferoom," said Fred. "AWESOME! How would we do that? Maybe like Dirk Diddly when he was trapped in the dungeon of Doctor Slaughter--" As he continued talking, Akito pried open the wall panel, and held it so Hiro could re-wire it.

Hiro came up to the wall panel and touched the wires together to let them out, opening the door right away.

"Or, we yeah, that'll work, too," Fred shrugged. "We could just, ya know, unlock--"

"Come on." Hiro told Fred.

They soon snuck out into the hallways, trying to keep quiet so Yama and his goons wouldn't hear him.

* * *

"So, after we get naked Baymax back, what's our exit strategy?" asked Fred. "You thinking fists, or something other than fists?"

"I'm thinking we RUN." replied Hiro.

"So, B. We're gonna go with--" continued Fred, before they rounded a corner, running into one of Yama's crew.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" The fat jerk asked.

"And you're _sure_ not fists?" asked Fred, taking a fighting stance.

"B, Fred: FAST!" Hiro replied as the group ran off, bumping into the guy at the front door, allowing the other guy to grab Hiro and LJ by the jackets.

"Let's take these brats to Yama." said the other guy, and once again, the group found themselves inside Yama's office.

Akito looked quite pissed off, crossing his arms as he glared at Yama.

"Well, if you think about it, I did you a favor by testing your security." Hiro smiled nervously to Yama.

"Thank you," Yama replied. "Get rid of 'em!"

"Quick question, when you say, 'get rid of us', do you mean throw us out, or are you talking more of a, you know, permanent situation?" Fred spoke up quickly.

"What do _you_ think?" Akito glared at Fred.

"Permanent, got it." Fred replied as the thugs were about to take the kids away.

"No, wait!" started Hiro, before they all heard a loud crash from above.

A hole was soon cut in through the ceiling before a certain superhero group jumped down into Yama's office.

"Huh?" Yama blinked from that.

"Yeah! I knew you couldn't resist the call of superherodom." Fred beamed to his friends.

* * *

More thugs poured out of the doors, as one tried to punch Raul, Go Go threw one of her disks at him, knocking him off his feet. Another lunged at Go Go, but she ducked out of the way as the thug found himself trapped by one of Honey Lemon's chem-balls. Raul looked to Go Go, feeling touched that she helped him like that, putting his hand to his heart. Two thugs attacked Tadashi, but Chrissy disoriented them with a sonic screech, allowing Honey Lemon to glue them down with more chem-balls.

"Yeah, that's right!" Wasabi whooped, but then the thugs just got out of their shoes, and broke a chair into pieces to use as weapons. "And that's wrong!" exclaimed Wasabi as he yelped in fear.

"Ah, Wasabi." Akito sighed.

The thugs grinned darkly to Wasabi, about to beat him with the legs.

Wasabi soon brought out his power hands, slicing at the legs, cutting them in half. "Adrenaline's **BACK!!** " he grinned, sending both thugs flying with well-timed punches.

"Hiro, Fred, is everyone okay?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Much better now, thanks." Hiro replied.

"How'd you find us?" asked Jenny.

"Were you guys on night patrol _WITHOUT_ ME?!" asked Fred in disbelief.

"Fred. Night patrol is _not_ a thing." stated Go Go firmly.

"It's really not." agreed Honey Lemon.

"Look out!" Akito told Hiro and Fred before going down to the floor with them as a thug came behind them, but Honey Lemon stopped him with one of her bombs.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk about this later." Tadashi told his brother.

Hiro sighed. "I know..." he replied sadly.

"Oh, Baymax, it's so good to see you again!" Akito beamed as he hugged the marshmallow robot.

"Hello, Hiro and Friends." Baymax said before hugging them all.

LJ gushed. "He's all squishy... Like a big ol' cloud!" he exclaimed.

"Just how Tadashi wanted." Hiro smiled to LJ.

"Really now...?" asked Zofia, letting out a small yawn before going back to sleep.

"Whoa! That was close," Fred remarked. "Did you see how close that was?"

"Fred, please." Tadashi sighed.

Hiro soon saw Baymax's skeleton before looking back at Fred. "Stay here."

"Roger that." Fred replied.

"No, Hiro, I should get it." Tadashi told his brother. 

"Alright..." Hiro sighed. "Baymax _was_ your creation...."

"I'm sorry, Hiro, I'll make it up to you." Tadashi said before he soon went off. 

Hiro could only look on as Tadashi went to retrieve his creation.

"Nobody hustles Yama--" Yama glared.

"And gets away with it?" Tadashi guessed.

"I see where your brother gets his attitude from." Yama glared at the older Hamada brother. 

"Yeah? Well, nobody messes with my brother _or_ his friends." Tadashi replied, glaring at Yama.

"Is that a fact?" Yama smirked. "What're you gonna do?"

Tadashi soon punched Yama and began to kick against him, showing off some karate skills for his own and Hiro's defense against the horrible man. 

"Way to go, dude!" LJ whooped. "Teach that blubber-bottomed bozo a lesson in pain!"

"Ah, it's no problem," Tadashi smiled. "I've been doing karate since I was probably in first grade." 

LJ gave an impressed whistle at that. 

"It runs in the family." Tadashi said.

"Really? Nice..." Hiro replied as he hadn't known that. 

"Ya learn something new every day, I suppose." replied Chrissy.

"I certainly have." Hiro replied.

Honey Lemon smiled to Tadashi as he soon took Baymax's skeleton.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here." Tadashi told the others. 

"I agree." Kimberly replied as the team took their leave.

"See ya, Yama!" Akito laughed.

Fred's butler gave a thumb's-up as he arrived on helicopter. 

"And don't let the door hit'cha where the Good Lord should've split ya!!" LJ added as they climbed aboard and flew off.

They soon took off away from Yama's lair once Fred gave his butler the signal who was in the helicopter, taking them away.

* * *

Once they were back at school, however, the group all angrily glared at Hiro. "I'm guessing you're all angry...?" he asked sheepishly.

"Without my sensors, I am unable to detect nonverbal signs of anger." Baymax said.

"Not now, Baymax." Akito sighed.

"Are they glaring?" Baymax continued. "Are their eyebrows down and together? Do you see narrowing of their lips?"

"I got this, Baymax," Hiro told the robot. "Guys, I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing." 

"You could've gotten hurt." said Honey Lemon.

"I can't believe you stole something from Granville's desk, and you helped him!" said Wasabi, before pointing at Fred. "And now Yama has it!"

LJ snickered. "You mean, he has a fake. That thing isn't for real!" he replied. "It's just a replica I made!"

"I helped 'em out." Fred smirked.

"Yeah, you sure did..." Jenny said to humor him a little. 

Go Go walked over and looked. "I'm impressed..." she replied before socking Hiro in the arm. "But don't _ever_ do that again!"

"We won't," replied Hiro, rubbing his arm. "But just one problem..." he gestured to the smashed window. "How am I gonna explain _that_ to Professor Granville?"

Tadashi released a sharp sigh. "Maybe I'll go talk to her." 

Honey Lemon took out a few chem balls. "I'll help, but just this once." she replied.

"You sure?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes, besides, I think I owe you one." Honey Lemon smiled to him. 

Tadashi blushed at that.

"At least my conscience is clear about the paperweight." Hiro said.

Tigerlily soon rushed in with a box of food as she ran up to Tadashi while Yuna and Stitch stood behind. "Tadashi~... I made you a very special lunch!" she then beamed to the boy, trying to get him to like her, though he clearly liked Honey Lemon. 

"No thanks," replied Tadashi. "Honey Lemon and I were about to head to Noodle Burger. I appreciate it, though!" he handed it to LJ.

"A free lunch? Hot diggety dog!" LJ exclaimed as he vacuumed the food into his mouth.

Tigerlily sweat-dropped in dismay while Yuna and Stitch snickered to that.

* * *

Later, Hiro decided to do a proper diagnostics run to ensure Baymax's body didn't go running amok like it did last time. Akito came by, taking out a notebook as he joined Hiro's side.

"This is gonna be good." Hiro smiled to Akito.

"I really hope so, buddy." Akito smiled back. 

The diagnosis meter soon reached 100%, and Hiro and Akito let out a cheer of joy.

* * *

Later, back at the house, Akito, Hiro, and LJ were gathered around Baymax's power pack, waiting for it to load up.

"This is it... The moment of truth..." LJ remarked dramatically.

"Here goes nothing." Hiro said as they waited.

Eventually, they waited a few moments and Baymax soon poofed out in his marshmallow form, standing up, and Hiro included the chip from his older brother.

Baymax soon came online. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." he soon spoke. 

"It worked!" LJ exclaimed. " **BAYMAX LIVES AGAIN!!** "

"Oh, Baymax, it's so good to see you again!" Akito beamed as he hugged the marshmallow robot.

"Hello, Hiro and Friends." Baymax said before hugging them all. 

"Awww~!" LJ beamed as he then hugged Akito.

"Hey! What's my hug for?" Akito asked with a laugh.

"Hey, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" LJ smiled. "So... Thanks."

"Aw, well, you're welcome," Akito gave a small smile back. "What're friends for?"

"Friends... And family." LJ clarified as the tender moment lasted for a few more minutes.

Akito soon smiled, patting LJ on the back in comfort. "At least we only have Yama to worry about, right?" he then said. "I doubt Team Rocket or anyone else would come near us with Baymax on our side."

"Yeah... Wait, who or what is a Team Rocket?" asked LJ.

"Oh, I never told you?" Akito replied. "They're enemies of mine, Vincent, Felicity, and Estelle's. Usually, whenever we visit the Ketchum siblings to travel, they usually show up to take Pikachu or any other Pokémon for their boss, Giovanni. They almost never succeed though, especially Jessie and James."

"Okay, I definitely want a crack at these bozos." LJ smirked.

"Maybe you will, but hard to say right now." Akito said.

"I guess they can't be worse than the Fujitas." Hiro said to them.

"And they are...?" asked Akito and LJ in unison.

The two looked to each other.

"Oh, cool, we can learn something new together!" Akito beamed to LJ.

"That IS pretty darn neat!" LJ nodded in response.

"Anyway..." Hiro smiled bashfully before explaining to them before showing them what looked like a sketch of a trio of Geisha women with weapons of mass destruction, but it was just a drawing in his notebook. "No one's actually seen them, so they might just be a legend. They're a group of criminals somewhere in the city."

LJ squinted at the picture. "Intriguing..."

"That's a picture I made of 'em." Hiro shrugged.

"Well, legends or not, we can handle them." Akito smirked out of strong determination.

"Yeah! These creeps are just gonna be another piece of cake!" LJ agreed. "Or rather, of pizza!"

"Would you like some pizza, LJ?" Akito smirked playfully.

"As a matter of fact, I would!" LJ nodded. "How about you, Aki?"

"Hmm... Yeah... I could eat." Akito soon said.

"I guess we should get something to eat then," Hiro chuckled. "It _has_ been a while since I last ate anyway."

"That tears it, then," LJ nodded. "We're ordering a big honkin' bunch of pizza pies!"

Hiro chuckled a little. They soon met together and decided to have some pizza together.


	8. Chapter 8

"San Fransokyo pizza is pretty tasty..." LJ remarked as he ate. "So... What region are Ash and Emi currently in?"

"Hmm..." Akito paused before taking out a letter he recently got from Emi. "According to this, they're camping near someplace called the Azoth Kingdom. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie will be there."

"Azoth Kingdom? Interesting," LJ replied. "Wonder if we could get there after our adventure in the Hundred Acre Wood...?"

"We're going in the Hundred Acre Wood?" Akito asked curiously.

"I mean like after this," LJ replied. "Like you said when we were on that adventure with Thunderfoot and his friends, remember?"

"Hmm... Well, okay," Akito chuckled a little. "I have nothing against Pooh and the gang anyway. Should be lots of fun, even if Vincent used to hate the Hundred Acre Wood when Uncle JJ and Aunt Rosie came over reading that storybook to us one night and he ended up going on a grand adventure with them to find Christopher Robin."

"Neat-o!" LJ smirked. "I think this one oughta be pretty fun afterwards."

"Uh, you guys have fun with that, I got school." Hiro chuckled bashfully.

"It's cool, Hiro," Akito smiled. "We'll be sure to visit you and Tadashi again sometime in the future."

"To hang out, right?" Hiro asked.

"...Sure," Akito then said playfully. "I guess Aunt Cass's pastries can wait too!"

"We'll check in from time-to-time, just in case." LJ added.

"Fair enough." Hiro said as they soon took a pizza break together.

"So, Hiro, any cute girls in your life?" Akito asked.

"I don't think so," Hiro replied. "I mean, you know how Tadashi is with Honey Lemon."

"So we've seen," LJ replied as he continued eating. "And Go Go just seems to be content with just maintaining her friendships."

"Go Go's a mysterious case," Hiro said before looking to Akito. "Reminds me of your aunt."

"Oh, yeah, Aunt Cherry is very mysterious herself..." Akito nodded to that, muffling happily. "Mm! So cheesy... So good... Man, I wish we could've met the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles~..."

"Oh, same here," LJ agreed. "My dad said that the time they got to meet the Turtles was also when he proposed to Mom."

"Congrats," Akito smiled to LJ. "I look forward to starting a family with Emi."

"And I'm rooting for ya, dude." LJ replied.

"Thanks," Akito smiled. "Emi and I have been close since the first time we met... I mean, it just felt so magical. I wasn't really interested in girls before when Dad told me I would someday soon, and I knew it was true the first time I laid eyes on Emi Ketchum."

"That's a pretty sweet story." LJ replied.

"Feels like something out of Aunt Cass's soap operas." Hiro remarked.

Akito looked bashful, but he meant it as he loved Emi that much as he took another pizza piece.

"I know I don't say this much, but... You're my best friend, man." LJ said to Akito as he finished off another slice.

"Thanks, you're pretty cool too." Akito smiled to LJ.

"Think we ought to get back with the others?" asked LJ.

"Yeah, we'll do that," Hiro said. "Right after these slices."

"Fair enough." Akito laughed as he took his last slice, eating it happily.

"Sounds like a plan!" LJ agreed as he took two more slices to eat.

The three then continued to eat until they would soon meet back up with the others. Eventually, they finished eating their pizzas and headed back to meet up with the rest of the group.

* * *

Honey Lemon and Tadashi were in front of the cafe together after they had a little date.

"Well, Honey Lemon, this was fun, but I better get back home to Hiro and Aunt Cass." Tadashi smiled to his girlfriend.

Honey Lemon blushed. "Right... I'll see you tomorrow, Tadashi." she smiled back. 

"See you tomorrow." Tadashi smiled back.

Honey Lemon soon kissed him right on the lips before giggling and skipped off happily and merrily. Tadashi stood in place for a solid five minutes as his face became a shade of red that would make an entire tomato patch envious. And then, smiling and giggling giddily, he headed home with a spring in his step. Akito, LJ, and Hiro soon walked off to get back to the café. Hiro told them good night as he would go inside while they would go to the RV for the rest of the night. LJ and Akito waved to him as they went inside and began brushing their teeth.

The others were getting set to sleep themselves. Kimberly gave a small smile as she saw that LJ looked like he was feeling better now. The boys climbed into their hammocks and slept like rocks that night. Baymax was powered down himself for that evening.

* * *

Raul soon wandered out as he did some thinking to himself, thinking about his dilemma with girls. "Man, what am I gonna do?" he sighed to himself. "I just wanna meet a pretty girl I like and keep her safe and protected. Like how my dad won my mom. That Dora girl was pretty interesting, but... I just don't know what to do."

"Um... Excuse me," said a female voice nearby, shaking him out of his thoughts. "Are you new here?"

"Huh?" Raul blinked and looked around. "Who...? Um... Well, I'm actually visiting with some friends and family."

"Oh, that's pretty neat," smiled the source of said voice, which was a tan-skinned black-haired girl about Raul's height and clad in a beige blouse and red skirt. "By the way, my name's Malina... I don't believe I've seen YOU around here before~" she purred, glancing at him up and down.

"Erm... Heh..." Raul chuckled bashfully as he turned bright red. "No, no, I'm new... Erm... It's nice to meet you, Malina. My name is Raul Rivera."

"Raul~" Malina grinned, making her fingers walk along Raul's arm. "A handsome name for a handsome man like yourself..."

Raul's eyes widened and he chuckled bashfully. "Ah, come on, I'm hardly handsome... You have a good eye though, I'll admit that," he then said. "You're rather beautiful yourself. I bet you have tons and tons of boyfriends."

"Actually, no," replied Malina. "And in the free time I do have, the guys who usually hit on me are muscle-heads trying to increase their statuses and use me like a trophy or something!"

"That's horrible," Raul huffed a bit, glaring, but not angry with her obviously. "I'd never do that. You deserve better treatment than that!"

"I'm happy you think so~" Malina smirked. "I should probably get home, but we should meet up again tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Um, okay," Raul replied. "Where do you wanna meet up to? My buddy showed me around here earlier."

"Hmm... Noodle Burger sounds like a nice place to meet up," Malina replied. "By the way, one last thing before I get going."

"Erm... All right... Noodle Burger... Um... What would that be?" Raul smiled bashfully.

"This," Malina replied as she kissed Raul deeply for four whole minutes. "Alright, I'll see you there, Raul! Good night~!"

Raul babbled a bit as hearts popped around him as he seemed to be lost in his own little world now. And Malina cheerfully skipped home in the moonlight as Raul stood, dazed. Raul soon walked off, a bit wobbly as he felt something amazing deep down inside of himself with a silly-looking smile on his face. And he stumbled back to the RV in a manner reminiscent of the late Fred Astaire. Everyone else slept, though Martin and Jenny blinked before waking up and glancing over to their cousin.

"Life is good..." Raul smiled to himself as he came inside.

"Are you Singin' in the Rain?" Jenny asked playfully.

"If he was, Raindrops would Keep Falling on his Head!" Martin replied.

Raul suddenly laughed to his cousins. "Oh, you guys are funny."

Martin and Jenny blinked to their cousin.

"Isn't it obvious?" Raul smiled to them as he put his arms around them. "I'm in love!"

"Again?" The twins asked.

Raul gave them a small pout. "Don't ruin this for me."

"Alright, who's the lucky lady _this_ time?" asked Martin.

"Malina." Raul said with hearts in his eyes.

"Who's Malina?" asked Jenny.

"She's the most wonderful, amazing, lovely, and smartest girl I've ever met," Raul said. "And she kissed me for four whole minutes!"

"Dang," Jenny's eyes widened to that last part. "Maybe she _is_ worth it."

"Well... Congratulations, man." Martin replied.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you~" Raul beamed. "I just feel lighter than air! I'm light as a feather!"

"Hey, no problem." Martin replied.

Raul hugged his cousins and soon went to the bathroom.

"You think he finally found the girl for him?" Jenny asked her brother.

"I think I can honestly say he has." Martin replied.

"Good... Well... Night." Jenny said before flopping backwards to go back to sleep.

"Night..." Martin replied as he went back to sleep as well.

The Mazinsky fell fast asleep and Raul soon joined them as he found himself thinking a lot about Malina.

* * *

Eventually, the next morning rolled around, and the kids got dressed and had breakfast. Mo smiled as she decided to help Aunt Cass out at the cafe.

"Can't you work here with me?" Aunt Cass chuckled.

"I would, but the kids would miss me in SouthDale." Mo smiled.

"Fair enough," Aunt Cass smiled. "You can at least pitch in during the times you're here, right?"

"Right!" Mo smiled back. "I'd love to help out."

"That'd be great," smiled Aunt Cass. "Now strap on an apron, wash your hands, and let's get to work!"

Mo smiled back as she soon put on an apron and began to help Aunt Cass out with her job. As soon as Aunt Cass flipped over the OPEN sign, it seemed like customers rushed in to get something to eat.

"Oven-safe tuna nachos coming through!" announced Aunt Cass as she came out of the kitchen holding several plates on her shoulders.

"Hot plate!" Mo told a customer, handing him a bowl before giving him cat-like oven mitts. "Really hot plate, just keep the kitten mittens on for a while, 'Kay?"

Three elderly people were running out of smoothies, so Aunt Cass came over and refilled their drinking glasses, while Mo helped refill the ketchup bottles... Only for both of them to see a pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

"Eugh... Those dishes are swarming with flies...." Mo commented, grossed out, as she and Cass had to lift the pile of dishes from the sink.

"You need some help with those?" asked LJ's voice as Baymax lifted the pile.

"Oh... Wait... What?!" Aunt Cass's eyes widened.

"Hello," Baymax waved with his free hand. "I am Baymax."

"Baymax? Baymax!" Aunt Cass gasped before beaming and hugging the robot. "You're back..."

"And better than _ever_!" LJ remarked.

"Aunt Cass." Baymax said in the hug.

Aunt Cass soon reached out, pulling Hiro into the hug.

"Oh, good, you made it back home alive." Tadashi smirked to Hiro.

"Sure we did!" Hiro smiled.

"You staying out of trouble?" Tadashi smirked, ruffling up his hair.

"You know I am." Hiro laughed to his older brother.

"And we're helping." added Akito.

"Fred says he has something to show us at his place." said LJ, glancing at his phone.

"We better go see him then," Hiro replied. "We'll be there."

"Of course we will." Akito said.

* * *

Soon they finished their breakfasts and headed over to Fred's mansion to see what he had in store for them.

"I just hope this was worth the walk..." Chrissy remarked.

"I'm sure it was," Jenny said. "This is gonna be good. I can tell."

"I hope you're right then." Chrissy replied.


	9. Chapter 9

As they came to the mansion, the butler greeted them at the door and soon took them to see Fred, as well as the other members of The Big Hero Group.

"Ladies and gentle-heroes, since we kicked so much butt, at, well, you know, kicking so much butt, I took the liberty of designing our very own superhero signal!" Fred announced as he unveiled a cover to show what looked like a spotlight like a Batman Symbol in Gotham City, but the tarp soon flew out onto him.

"Neat... Our own super-signal..." LJ remarked.

"Heathcliff, hit the light!" Fred told his butler as he mimed a drum solo to the sounds of the drumbeats. Heathcliff dimmed the room lights and activated the signal. "TA-DA!" Fred exclaimed triumphantly, as the projected signal read "HALP" in capitalized, bold letters.

" _'HALP'_?" asked Wasabi in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's supposed to be 'help'," Fred replied before looking to his butler. "Heathcliff, did we keep the receipt?"

"Uh, we did not, Master Frederick." The butler told his charge.

"Okay, so we'll just go with 'halp'," Fred replied, taking his friends into a hug. "People will know."

Go Go grunted, shoving him out of the hug as they all broke apart.

"Uh... Fred... This is cool, and all, but..." Tadashi stammered slightly.

"Freddie, I heart your enthusiasm, really, I do, but I had to freeze somebody yesterday," Honey Lemon soon said. "I'm not comfortable with that."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Honey Lemon," replied Fred. "I'm sure he thawed out by now. Guys, this is no way for Big Hero 13 to talk."

"Big Hero 13?" asked Go Go in disinterest. "Really?"

"My brain came up with an epic list of team names and that one tested best with an audience of me. The power of 13!" Fred exclaimed, putting out his hand.

The others just looked at each other blankly.

"Come on, guys, I need at least one more hand from each of you," Fred said as he kept his hand out. "Come on, you know you want to."

"Oh, that just makes me think of Irwin in the Big Boogey Adventure on that boat ride." Zofia commented to herself.

"Look, Fred, it was a one-time thing, saving you knuckleheads from Yama." Go Go told Fred.

"I could have sworn that I heard from someone I don't want to name names, but it might rhyme with 'Bobo' that this was just a one-time thing when we stopped Callaghan!" Fred replied.

"Okay, so it was two times, and that's it, we're done," Go Go told him. "We don't need a team name."

"I guess that's fair." LJ shrugged with a sigh.

"So, yeah, the team name is Big Hero 13," Fred told Hiro as he worked on the computer. " Everyone loved it, unanimously, I might add--... Whoa!" he then yelped as he fell through the floor.

"I was alerted to the need for medical attention when--" Baymax began to tell Fred to try to heal him.

"No, I'm okay! I'm okay!" Fred cried out to stop him.

"Okay, done! Ha!" Hiro beamed as he finished up what he needed before taking out a chip to give to Baymax. "Fred, I think you're going to like this."

Whoa... A superhero chip." Fred whispered in amazement.

"I am now capable of defending innocents, and other various heroic deeds." said Baymax.

Fred grinned as he stuck his hand out once more. "To the power of 13!!" he exclaimed, as Baymax gently put his fist in, then waved away.

"Badaladaladala." The marshmallow robot said.

"Not what I envisioned, but ya put your own spin on it." complimented Fred.

The lights soon came on.

"Cheese it, it's the cops!" Akito yelped.

"We're not supposed to be in here!" Hiro added.

"I am large and difficult to conceal. I will deflate." Baymax said before doing just that.

"We don't have time for that!" LJ added as Fred scrambled around the room.

The door soon opened up and they began to hide.

"Hmm..." Professor Granville glanced in the room as she came inside.

A foot moved behind Baymax who was made to look like an armchair.

* * *

Professor Granville smirked as she soon sat in the chair, nuzzling into it. "Ah, comfortable. Hmm... What to do with this upperclassman lab? Clearly it should go to someone who follows the rules," she then remarked to herself. "Someone who doesn't try to pass off a robot as furniture. You can come out now, Mr. Hamada."

"He's not here~" Fred called innocently.

LJ face-palmed as Hiro elbowed Fred in the arm.

" _Now_." emphasized Professor Granville, and Hiro, LJ, and Akito came out from behind Baymax.

"Hello..." Akito smiled nervously with a weak wave.

"Didn't I make myself clear when I told you this lab was off-limits?" Professor Granville asked Hiro firmly.

"Well, yes, Professor Granville, but I--" Hiro replied.

"Hello, I am Baymax." Baymax waved to the woman.

"Yes, I assumed," Professor Granville told him before standing up and walking off. "Follow, please."

The boys sighed and followed behind Professor Granville.

"Balance, Mr. Hamada. Hard to achieve, harder to maintain," Professor Granville told Hiro, taking out a cogwheel and balanced it onto a gravity machine, making it hover in the air. "One tiny wrong decision, and..." she then took a breath, sending the cogwheel to fly around the room, hitting one of the lights. "Your brother did not allow himself to be distracted. Now, you could follow Tadashi's lead, or you could choose a different path, with HIM." she then said, pointing towards Baymax and Fred.

"Is she pointing at me?" Fred asked out loud. "I feel like she is."

"The choice is yours, Mr. Hamada!" Professor Granville told Hiro before she soon left the room.

"Talk about your eye-openers..." LJ remarked.

"That was a bit dark..." Akito agreed. "I don't think I've seen anyone that cold and sharp since Mrs. Thornton in the Plaza Hotel. She was always strict with Eloise since her hotel room was right next-door to her, Giselle, and Nanny."

"Whew! That was scary." Fred gasped once came out.

"Your heart rate is accelerating," Baymax said to Fred. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"Yes, I would." Fred smiled as he collapsed into Baymax to lay down around him.

"Your neurotransmitters indicate you are feeling tense." Baymax said before vibrating to massage Fred.

"Shiatsu. Nice." Fred smiled from that.

Baymax said something back in Japanese.

"So... Hiro, LJ, Akito, whaddyou say we grab a couple of Noodle Burgers and get to designing Baymax's armor?" asked Fred.

"Burgers..." Akito smiled as that sounded great. "Yuuuum~"

"I can't." Hiro frowned to Fred.

"Okay, fine. Yaki Taco is healthier anyway," Fred replied before showing a website link on Baymax's chest. "According to the Yaki Taco website."

"No, look, I can't--" Hiro frowned.

"If this is about the tacos, I'm open to pizza," Fred said to him. "I mean, I had it for lunch, but for you, I mean--"

"Fred, look, I-I need to focus on going down the right path," Hiro told him, taking out Baymax's superhero chip. "Tadashi's path."

LJ had a silent look of disappointment on his face. "...Alright. Whatever works for you, man; we won't try to get in your way..." he replied.

"You sure, buddy?" Akito asked him.

"...Yeah, I'm sure." LJ replied solemnly.

"Well, okay, as long as you're sure." Akito nodded to him.

"Thanks for understanding." Hiro told his friends.

"No problem." LJ replied as he and Akito walked out.

Tyraniter soon came out of his PokeBall, looking up to Akito.

"Hey, buddy." Akito smiled and pet his favorite Pokemon.

Tyranitar smiled back at him, enjoying the petting.

"So... Guess we should go now, huh?" wondered LJ.

"Yeah, we should," Akito replied. "Let's go to the RV. Maybe the others can hang out for a bit?"

"Sure, they deserve it." LJ agreed as they both headed off.

* * *

They soon came back into the RV. Everyone was there except for Vincent.

"Where's Vince?" Akito asked.

"Jenny Foxworth called." Estelle replied.

"Ah." Akito smirked in understanding.

"Speaking of Vince, wonder what those two did for that Thanksgiving in NY?" asked LJ. "Something about dinosaurs..."

"Oui, we all did," Felicity told him. "Jennivere's aunt came over, and we met this group of dinosaurs in time for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade."

"We also made a couple of new friends then," Estelle added. "Louie and Cecilia."

"Oh..." LJ replied. "Must've been pretty neat..."

"We haven't seen them since," Estelle said. "I was always hoping maybe we would though."

"Yeah..." LJ replied. "That _does_ sound cool... I mean I know we've already met a group of dinos, but you guys met a group of huge dinos, all while in New York City!"

Akito and Estelle looked a little sheepish.

"Don't tell us you are jealous again." Felicity frowned at first.

"No-no-no, I swear I'm not!" LJ replied. "I'm just saying, yours sounded pretty cool... So maybe we could visit them for this Thanksgiving..."

"If we ever see them again, I dunno," Felicity shrugged. "That would be nice though."

"Yeah, we haven't seen Louie and Cecilia since then, but we all promised to keep in touch." Estelle said to LJ.

"Oh, awesome!" LJ smiled. "I get that there were a ton of adventures you guys had that I couldn't be a part of, but... It's no reason to get jealous, cuz that might cost me a price I'm not willing to pay: my friendships."

"Now that is a good sport!" Felicity smiled back. "Uh... Did I say that right?"

"You did just fine." Chip nodded to her.

"Mundo apologies, cousins," LJ said. "In the past, I was being a total schmook, but I'm going to make it up to you all."

"Aww... You don't have to do that." Estelle smiled.

"Hey, I was bringin' down your good times, and I didn't even realize, so I kinda do have to." LJ replied. "I owe it to you guys."

"Well... Thank you..." Estelle said before petting her Ursaring. "That's nice of you."

Teddy lightly growled from the petting, nuzzling up to his trainer from that.

"You're welcome," LJ replied. "So... What should we do now?"

"I dunno," Estelle said. "What's Hiro doing?"

"Probably studying." Akito replied.

Daniella soon came out to see LJ with a small smirk.

LJ glanced over. "Oh... Hey, Daniella. What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see what you guys were doing." Danielle smiled innocently.

"Um, we're fine, thanks." Estelle replied as she was looking at a Rainbow Magic book with Teddy.

"Ooh, is that a Teddiursa?" Danielle asked, seeing the Bear Pokemon.

"All grown up," Estelle nodded. "He's an Ursaring, and his name is Teddy."

"Yeah," LJ nodded. "From what I know, he's a nice guy."

Danielle soon pet Teddy, letting the Bear Pokemon lightly growl.

"Anyway, I hope maybe we can see Louie and Cecilia again," Estelle said to LJ. "I'm sure you'd like them. Same with the Rainbow Fairies. Somehow, I feel like we're overdue for a reunion like when we met them with Kirsty, Rachel, and the Turner twins."

"I think that would be nice," LJ smiled. "Wonder where Marty and Jenny are?"

* * *

Vincent soon came in with a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh, hey, Vince." LJ said to him.

"Hey, buddy~" Vincent smiled.

"What's got you looking so happy?" asked Zofia.

"Jenny Foxworth called." Estelle replied.

"Explains a lot." Felicity giggled as she cooked up something to eat for all of them.

"Oh? What was said?" asked Fishy Joe. "From your expression, it _must've_ been something good."

"She just asked about what was going on and that we should come over for a visit sometime soon..." Vincent smiled. "Oliver's maturing into a very responsible and helpful cat and Georgette is doing a good job in looking after him while she's in school."

"That sounds splendid!" LJ replied.

"Yeah..." Vincent smiled as he sprawled out into a chair as he was speaking from love.

"I guess love is pretty lovely." Raul replied to him.

"Oh, definitely." Vincent nodded.

Jenny rolled her eyes a bit.

"Well, I'm glad you two are having fun." Danielle smirked playfully to the two lovebirds.

"Oh? Thanks," Raul smiled. "And Daniella? I'm glad we can just be friends."

"Hmm..." Daniella gave a small smirk. "Yes, quite."

"Glad to hear it!" Raul smiled as he gave her a hug and a pat on the back. "Because I got eyes for one great lady: Malina~... And I should go to Noodle Burger! I promised I'd meet her there at 4:00!"

"Uh, okay, buddy, you have fun now." Akito gave a small smile.

"Oh, I will!" Raul grinned. "Bye~!" And he pranced out the door, happy as a lark.

The others waved to him as he soon went off.

"Well, maybe this'll keep him busy for a while." Estelle giggled to herself.

"If we're lucky." LJ replied.

"You guys can use the phone now, sorry I took so long," Vincent said bashfully. "Time flies whenever Jenny's on the phone."

"So we've noticed," LJ replied. "I just hope Fred isn't taking it too hard that nobody wants to be a hero team with him..."

"I kinda feel bad for him with that," Estelle said. "This whole Big Hero Team means a lot to him."

"Yeah," Akito replied. "But the others made it clear they aren't interested, and neither is Hiro."

"You are though, aren't you?" Estelle asked as she knew him better than the others due to them being twins and all.

"Heh... Yeah... It would be pretty cool..." Akito chuckled weakly.

"Same here!" LJ agreed.

"I'm sure things will turn around eventually," Estelle smiled. "They almost always do at times like these."

* * *

Later, Fred was in costume, standing alone atop a large building.

"And so, since his friends have given up on being superheroes, one man stands alone, against the--... Oh, forget it." Fred sighed, turning off the HALP signal. His binoculars soon fell from the rooftop as it seemed like an army of robots began to patrol into the city just as Fred had given up.

Raul hummed to himself as he was soon coming to go and meet Malina like he had promised he would. "I got a da-ate, yeah, I got a date, and I just can't wait, no time to hesitate, oh, yeah!~" he sang as he trotted through the streets.

Malina was shown to be waiting in front of Noodle Burger.

"Sorry I'm a little late." Raul smirked to Malina, coming beside her and trying to sound suave.

"Oh, that's alright," Malina smiled. "I get you probably had important stuff to handle before now."

"Just had to clear things up with my family, no harm done," Raul smiled back before opening the door for her to let her go inside first like a gentleman. "Now then, shall we?"

"We shall~" Malina replied as they both went inside.

Raul smiled to her as they soon came inside to get something to eat and spend a little time together. As they did, the army of Baymax-looking robots stomped down the street.

* * *

Raul and Malina smiled to each other as they shared a table together and some hearts seemed to fly around them.

A small robot with a Noodle Burger shaped head came up to their table. **"Howdy and Hello! Welcome to Noodle Burger, how can I help you?"** it asked.

"Um, two burgers with extra cheese and fries please with a medium Diet Cola." Raul then said.

 **"Can do, buckaroo!"** The Noodle Burger robot replied as it got a piece of paper from its head printer and walked off.

"That's okay, right?" Raul smiled dreamily to Malina.

"Sure is." Malina replied.

"Oh... Good..." Raul smiled, touching her hand a bit. "Malina, I feel like when we're together, we're in our own little world. Like... Like nothing can hurt us."

Suddenly, one of the evil robots blasted through the window with a purple electric blast, making the patrons scream and run. Raul smiled to Malina before glancing over.

"I think we got company." Malina said to him.

"Oh... So we do... Someone should stop them..." Raul said, though still had his eyes clouded by love.

Malina quickly tackled Raul out of the way as a few more robots came in and started trashing the place.

"Whoa!" Raul yelped and soon shook his head, looking over.

The robots soon surrounded them.

"Stand back, Malina, I'll take care of this." Raul narrowed his eyes.

"Try and be careful, Raul." Malina replied as the robots approached them.

"Trust me... I got this," Raul smirked to her before turning his belt buckle, becoming his own superhero like his dad did when he was younger and soon roared like a jungle cat. "TURBO TIGRE!"

Malina's eyes sparkled in amazement. "Whoa." she gasped.

Raul soon jumped up and attacked as many robots as he could with his own combat training and some fighting moves he was taught from his father.

"This... Is... AMAZING..." Malina exclaimed, watching Raul eviscerate the rogue robots.

"Who? Me?" Raul smiled innocently to her. "Ah, it's nothing. It's in my blood."

Malina blushed until she saw a robot approaching Raul. "Raul, head's up!" she called, leaping over him and attacking the robot with a spiked club, bludgeoning it to scrap metal.

Raul flinched at first until he saw what she just did.

"You alright?" Malina asked. "That rotten robot didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no, I'll be fine," Raul smiled to her, thankful and impressed. "T-Thank you... That was incredible."

"Hey, a girl can't let Mr. Big Strong Man have ALL the fun, can I?" Malina replied.

"Heh... No, I guess you couldn't." Raul smiled to her sheepishly.

Malina put her club back into her bag. "I don't think the rest of the city is as well-armed as I am. We'd better go and get more help." she said.

"Hmm... Yeah... Let's go," Raul nodded to her. "Better get those burgers and fries to go."

Malina gave him a thumb's-up, and after getting their food, they headed out. Raul took a look around for any other robots, his eyes scanning the darkness like a predatory superhero like his father as El Tigre. Just then, his phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Dude, are you aware there's a massive robot attack going on right now?" asked LJ.

"Uh, yeah, I kinda picked it up." Raul chuckled bashfully.

"Great. Get to the cafe, ASAP, and bring anyone who can help with you." LJ replied.

"Uh, you wanna come with me to the Lucky Cat Cafe?" Raul asked Malina, putting his phone down for a moment.

"Sure," Malina replied. "Seems safer than it is here right now."

Raul smiled to that before answering to his phone. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Great. See you there." LJ replied.

Raul nodded before looking back to Malina. "It appears I have a job to do... And you should come along with me." he then said to the girl.

"Alright, I'll come with." Malina replied.

"Come on then," Raul smirked. "Let's go. Time to also show you my family's legacy of being heroes/villains with jungle cats. I am Turbo Tigre, the son of El Tigre, the grandson of White Pantera, and the great-grandson of Puma Loco!"

Malina gave an impressed whistle. "That sounds AWESOME!"

Raul smiled to her and soon took her to go and see the others so that they could handle the robots.


	10. Chapter 10

Later, at the Lucky Cat Cafe, the entire group had gathered to plan out how to counteract their situation.

"Okay, so we're all set?" Akito asked.

"I believe so." Felicity replied.

"Now we just have to wait for Raul and his friend, but... That shouldn't take too long." Jenny said.

* * *

Just then, Raul and Malina burst into the cafe.

"We're here!" Raul wheezed.

"Okay, good." Go Go said to them.

"I trust you're all aware of the current situation?" asked Chip.

"Yeah, robots are attacking... Which kinda look like Baymax." Raul replied.

"It had to have been Yama." Hiro narrowed his eyes about that.

"While he had Baymax in his possession, he must have somehow made copies of his skeleton..." LJ replied. "And now the copies are going wild all over town!"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Raul said to that.

"Not even the police can handle this... Even though I kinda wished they would." Go Go remarked.

"Wait, Hiro, where are you going?" Tadashi asked his brother.

"Baymax needs his armor. I've got to finish it," Hiro replied as he went to go out the door. "I'll meet you guys. Just be careful!"

As they watched him go, Fred had what could be best described as a relaxed-smug expression on his face. Someone else soon came to the door.

"The cafe's closed!" Estelle called out to whoever was there.

"Want some help?" Yuna's voice replied.

"Actually... Yeah, that would be great!" LJ replied. "C'mon in!"

Yuna and Stitch soon came into the cafe together.

"Now, uh, do you have superhero experience?" Chrissy asked the two.

"I have a cousin who's a superhero!" Stitch smiled.

"Ooh, fascinating!" Martin replied. "We will keep that in mind... Do you have any abilities that could be considered useful in a fight?"

"Oh... Uh... Hmm..." Stitch paused.

"Stitch, really?" Akito laughed. "How about lifting a lot for your small size?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Stitch smiled, going outside for a moment and came back, with a giant weight to show how much he could lift which was about 3,000 times his size.

"Very impressive!" LJ remarked. "And you, Yuna?"

"I mostly practice karate... Hee-YAH!" Yuna said before striking a pose to demonstrate, kicking around before making a table fly up and a bowl and the chips inside of it soon fell, scattering inside. "Oops, sorry."

"That was awesome!" Jenny laughed and smiled at that.

"Well, any kind of fighting skill will be necessary in this case," Zofia replied. "We're not exactly feeling picky."

"Then I would be glad and happy to help out." Yuna said.

"Me too." Stitch nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," Kimberly replied. "Suit up, you two. We've got robots to take out!"

"Suit... Up?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah! Suit up!" Yuna beamed to her best friend. "Let's go help the others out."

Stitch nodded. "Okay!"

"Uh,... You _do_ have costumes, right?" Fred asked them.

"Oh, I think we can help out with that." Akito and Estelle replied in unison.

"Great!" Zofia nodded.

* * *

And so, they got to work as superheroes to work together, like in a comic book superhero movie. Eventually, they were ready and raring to go.

"Okay, everyone, now we just gotta wait for Hiro." Jenny soon said.

"I hope we can wait that long." Vincent replied.

"Maybe one of us should've gone with him?" Akito shrugged.

"Maybe," LJ replied. "But right now, all we can do is wait for him. We can't risk running out of power to fight those rogue robots."

"I just don't want anything to happen to Hiro," Tadashi said. "Especially after what happened to our parents, which is why I created Baymax in the first place."

"That makes sense" LJ replied. "But now we have a chance to lend a hand!"

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly _did_ happen to your parents...?" Akito asked Tadashi.

Tadashi sighed sharply. "An unfortunate accident."

"I can imagine that he doesn't exactly wanna talk about it." LJ replied.

"Sorry, Tadashi..." Akito said.

"It's okay, you can know, but I don't like to think about it very often." Tadashi replied.

"I get that." Yuna sympathized.

"Small world, eh?" LJ asked, looking between the both of them.

"Yeah..." Tadashi said softly with a small smile. "Aunt Cass is great though."

"She sure seems like it." Martin replied.

"I don't think San Fransokyo can wait any longer for Hiro," Felicity said, looking out the window with Chip. "It's getting pretty bad out there."

"That means we gotta step in and keep the peace ourselves." Jenny replied.

"Sorry about this, Hiro," Tadashi sighed to himself. "Come on, guys, let's get to it!" he then called out to the others.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Fred beamed.

"Big Hero 13 is back and ready to go!" LJ exclaimed. "Time to Transform and Roll Out!"

"Yeah!" Fred beamed.

They soon left the cafe and began to save the day since they could no longer wait for Hiro.

* * *

A woman fell to the road as she was nearly struck until Go Go zipped by to save her before tossing a flying disc towards the Baymax clones, hitting it, and she then caught it before riding herself away. LJ fired some flaming rocks to knock out some of the Baymax clones, taking out a handful of them. Chrissy took a deep breath and soon let out a Sonic Scream, to that similar of Black Canary as she shot away the Baymax clones that came toward her. Kimberly used her rainbow lassos to grab several Baymax clones and toss them aside.

"Pretty colors~" Stitch stared at Kimberly's rainbow lassos.

Kimberly grinned. "Thanks!" she replied.

Stitch smiled back from that. Martin and Jenny managed to subdue some of the robots and dismantle them.

"I guess like Mom used to say, it's time to kick some action!" Jenny smirked. "This feels pretty cool."

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe!" Martin agreed.

"All right!" Raul smirked to his cousins. "Glad to have you on board!"

"As if there was ever any doubt." Jenny replied.

Honey Lemon soon took out her chemical spheres and tossed it, sticking and rolling up a few clones into a ball down the road.

"Nice." Tadashi smiled to Honey Lemon.

"Thanks!" Honey Lemon beamed.

Fred and Wasabi were soon seen hiding behind a flipped over car.

"Wasabi, one of us has to be a decoy." Fred told his friend.

"Flip for it," Wasabi said as they saw a Baymax clone grab a car and soon threw it over their heads. "Roof or wheels?"

"Wheels, obviously." Fred replied.

The car soon flew over them and fell flat with the wheels in the air.

"How was _that_ obvious?!" Wasabi complained.

"Watch a movie sometime," Fred told him. "A flipped car always lands wheels up. Come on."

Wasabi sighed as he went in. He soon tossed a rock at the Baymax clone and it soon shot laser hands at him, making him run away to hide behind another car. "I don't think I'm cut out for thiiis!"

"Fredzilla time!" Fred beamed, coming up behind the robot and shooting flames at it.

The robots seemed to be harmed by the flames. Fred laughed, but he was soon held down by the robot. Stitch soon ran by, charging for the robot.

"Hold on, buddy, I got this." Wasabi told him, taking down the robot to help Fred, sending it away from Fred.

Stitch grumbled to himself in an annoyed manner.

"Wasabi, are you okay?" Honey Lemon asked her friend.

"No, I'm not. I'm great?" Wasabi replied, feeling excited all of the sudden. "Adrenaline's flowing. I'm feeling it!" he then beamed as he went to go back against some other robot clones. "Okay, who's next? Bring it! I said bring it!"

"Makes me think of Cyborg when he gets that way." Akito commented to himself.

"Maybe cuz of the same voice actor." replied LJ.

"...Maybe." Akito blinked.

LJ shrugged. "But that's just my theory."

"Still, I love seeing this side of Wasabi!" Akito then smiled for his friend.

"It's certainly invigorating!" LJ replied.

"Oh, yeah!" Fred beamed, giving two claws up.

* * *

"I think we're winning, guys!" Chip called out.

"Ooh, I know we are!" Felicity beamed to her boyfriend happily.

"Now if Hiro could just hurry up." Estelle sighed.

"What could be keeping him?" wondered Zofia.

"I probably should've gone with him." Tadashi sighed.

"We might as well keep on kicking some ro-butt until he returns with Baymax." Martin replied.

"Fair enough, I just hope he isn't in trouble." Tadashi said.

"I'm sure he's okay." Yuna soothed the best she could.

"I hope you're right." Tadashi replied.

Yuna gave a small smile in comfort. Tadashi looked to her and soon smiled back to her.

"Anyways, let's get back to bashin' bots!!" Vincent called to the others.

"All right, let's go," Tadashi said, getting to work. "By the way, thanks, Yuna."

"What're friends for?" Yuna smiled to the older boy.

Akito bashed two robot clones into each other while throwing another one against them before his eyes widened and he blinked, taking a call. "Y'ello?"

 ** _"Akito, tell the others,"_** Hiro told him on the other line. **_"Yama just broke into the school. I-I think he really wants that thing from Granville's office."_**

"Got it, man." Akito nodded.

Estelle soon flew by beside her twin brother.

"Yama seems to want Granville's paperweight." Akito told his sister.

"Seriously?!" Estelle glared. "It's _just_ a paperweight!"

"It's not the paperweight," replied LJ. "Rather, what lies inside of it."

"You think there might be more to it than meets the eye?" Akito asked.

"If Yama is after it, then I say definitely." LJ replied.

"Hmm... Yeah..." Akito said. "The question is just what and why?"

"Also, we're kind of busy right now!" Go Go called out.

"Too many robots!" Honey Lemon added. "Hiro, you should get out of there!"

 ** _"No, Baymax and I will find a way to hold off Yama."_ **replied Hiro.

"We'll be there as soon as we..." Go Go started, before the line went dead.

"Hiro? Hello? Can you hear us?!" Akito called out, but didn't seem to get an answer. "Hello? Hello?! H-He's gone..." he then told the others.

LJ quietly swore under his breath. "Then we'll have to fight our way to him... And hope that he and Baymax can find a way to delay Yama's progress."

"Knowing Hiro, I'm sure he can," Tadashi said to them. "He's always been a smart kid, and I have to admire that about him. I mean, he got to come to school with me at the age he is now."

"Sounds like a real smart kid like a young Jumba!" Stitch said with a smile.

"...Yeah, I guess so," LJ replied. "Never met the guy, but just taking what I can from context here."

"You'll like him!" Stitch beamed.

"Yeah, Jumba's pretty cool... But when he gets mad, look out!" Akito replied.

LJ nodded. "Hear ya loud and clear."

"Well, come on, we better get to the school." Akito suggested.

Estelle saw a robot about to hit her twin brother and soon shot it away with a Brain Blast.

"Wow... Thanks." Akito smiled.

"Hey, you're my best friend, I had to." Estelle smirked playfully.

* * *

And so, the group headed off to the school.

"You had some pretty good moves out there, Chip." Felicity smiled.

"Uh, would you believe that my mother knows how to fight on her own?" Chip smiled back, a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Felicity replied.

"Well... Yeah..." Chip smiled bashfully. "She's pretty independent and tough when she wants to be, especially whenever The Master loses his temper."

"Mother told me all about that." Felicity replied.

Chip smiled while Felicity smiled back to him.

"Aww... They're so adorable together," Kimberly smiled. "Like unicorns and rainbows!"

"Next thing you know, you're gonna be talking about Princess Poppy from the Troll Kingdom." Chrissy muttered slightly.

"We've never been _there_ before," LJ replied. "But I bet Kimberly would totally want to go..."

"If it's even possible..." Kimberly smiled bashfully. "I mean, stranger things have happened."

"Knowing my parents, we'll probably get a mission there at some point." replied LJ.

"Really?" Kimberly smiled hopefully to him.

"Hey, I promise." LJ replied.

Kimberly soon hugged him before whispering. "I've always wanted to meet a troll."

"Try going on the internet." Zofia remarked with a small smirk.

LJ snickered. "I think she means the kind that aren't total buttwipes."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Zofia chuckled to herself.

LJ shrugged. "Let's just keep moving."

* * *

They soon went to keep on going for the time that they could.

"Hang on, Hiro, we're coming." Akito said to himself.

And on they went.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiro was soon shown in his Big Hero outfit and they all posed together like in a Marvel Movie.

"Someone should make a movie on us." Akito smiled out of excitement.

"Maybe even a TV series!" LJ replied.

Fred soon sniffled and got tearful.

"Uh, Fred, you okay?" Chip asked.

"I always knew we'd all be together again, just like this." Fred smiled tearfully.

"Do you need a tissue, Fred?" Honey Lemon smiled out of support.

"No, I don't need a tissue," Fred replied. "I'll be okay."

"Those are tears of joy, guys," Martin replied. "He should be okay."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be just fine." Fred smiled.

"Then let's hit the road, Jack." Akito said, strongly.

* * *

And at that, they took off. Baymax flew them all off while Akito used his own flight before they made it to the top of one building.

"All right! What do we do now?" Fred beamed.

"Time to fire up that super-sensor, Baymax." Hiro told the robot.

"Scanning for Yama." Baymax replied as he began to do just that.

"Got anything?" asked Zofia as Baymax began scanning.

"Nano-induction." Baymax began.

"Of course!" Fred beamed before looking lost. "Please explain."

"That's what's happening inside that metal." Hiro replied.

"It could amp up anything electric-powered to a dangerous level." Tadashi then added.

"Yama located," Baymax pointed out for all of them once he finished scanning. "There."

"Great," LJ smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Let's kick his fat butt!!"

"The train station." Honey Lemon took a look at where Yama was.

"The electric train, people!" Wasabi added.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro and Tadashi panicked.

"Whatever was in that paperweight is gonna make the train act totally balls-to-the-wall insane!!" LJ exclaimed. "We have to do something to stop it!!"

"Come on! We gotta do something!" Felicity yelped.

"Allow me." Baymax said as he soon took them to go flying again.

" **YAAAAA-HOOOEY!!** " Martin and LJ exclaimed as they flew into action on Baymax.

* * *

Yama was shown to being chased as Baymax flew them out to stop him in his reign of terror. Or so they all thought.

"Go Go, Wasabi, cut off the engine from the rest of the train." Tadashi said.

"On it." Go Go replied.

"Wait, what?!" Wasabi then yelped.

"Slice and dice time, man!" Vincent called to him.

Wasabi looked slightly nervous.

"Come on, I know you can do it." Vincent smiled to him.

"We believe in you!" Zofia added.

Wasabi gave a small smile as he decided to help out for the greater good of his friends.

Go Go soon carried Wasabi off over her shoulders, bringing him to the train. "Wasabi, do your thing!" she then told him.

"Even with the adrenaline, I have really mixed feelings about this!" Wasabi called out as he went along with his job anyway.

"Good; it shows that even though you're pumped, you're still thinking rationally!" Daniella replied.

"What she is saying!" Felicity added, with her own way of saying 'What she said!'.

Wasabi soon sliced the latches apart to split up the train cars, sending the further one farther down the track.

"Honey Lemon, Fred, slow down those passenger cars." Tadashi said.

"It's hero time, Freddie!" Honey Lemon beamed, jumping with Fred.

"Big Hero time!" Fred then added.

"Tchookibuwaba!" Stitch exclaimed as he scurried in front of the train cars and grabbed them, digging his feet into the ground to slow them down.

"You can do it, Stitch!" Yuna beamed. "Yeah, you stop that train!"

Stitch strained for a while before the train cars ground to a halt. The train cars screeched a bit from that, but they soon slowly and surely came to a stop.

"Phew!" Stitch smiled in relief.

"What kinda dog are you?" Wasabi asked Stitch.

"Like I said, a really special one!" Yuna replied.

"And thankfully for that, Aunt Cass and everybody else is gonna be okay!" Akito proclaimed.

The group let out a cheer at that.

"Now, I'm sure Hiro and Tadashi are gonna take it from here." Chip then said to the others.

"Okay then," Vincent replied. "Not to mention LJ and Martin. That was one heck of a robot riot back there."

"You gonna be okay?" Jenny asked.

"What? You think that since I save the day a lot, I'm jealous?" Akito scoffed playfully. "No way! They can have my shift this time, especially with how your brother gets sometimes."

"Oh... Well, okay then!" Jenny replied.

"Take it away, LJ and Martin!" Akito announced with glee.

"Alright... Let's get that creep!" LJ exclaimed.

"I'm right behind you, buddy." Martin said.

LJ and Martin then shared a smile as they went to take down Yama together.

"Please be careful." Chrissy said softly for LJ's safety.

"Alright, Yama; this... Is the finish!" LJ and Martin exclaimed, ready for battle.

Yama glanced back at them once he saw and heard them. "You two..."

"That's right!" LJ replied. "And while... Mighty Magnet and Baymax take care of the power source, we're gonna handle _you_!"

"Whether you want it or not, but spoiler alert: we'd want it." Martin smirked.

"Well, you brats won't stop me or Obake!" Yama glared at them.

"Obake?!" asked LJ and Martin, glancing at each other in confusion. "Tell us who this Obake jerk is before we beat it out of you!"

"Hm..." Yama glanced at them with harsh eyes.

"Not talking, eh?" Martin asked. "Alright, let's rough him up!"

"Gladly." LJ smirked.

"You like Zero's strong friend or somethin'?" Yama rolled his eyes in disbelief at first.

"Stronger than you, Tubby!" LJ replied as he rushed him.

"Tubby?!" Yama snapped.

"Yaaugh!" Martin let out a battle cry as they charged.

The boys both spin-kicked Yama, sending him flying.

"Does that answer your question, dirtbag?" Martin narrowed his eyes.

Yama groaned in response.

"Do you guys see the paperweight?" Akito asked LJ and Martin.

"Don't worry, man; we got it," LJ replied. "But it's empty, so Hiro and Baymax most likely handled the power source thing!"

"Okay, good!" Akito smiled. "I knew you could do it!"

"Aw, thanks..." LJ smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I can say for the Big Hero Team, this was a success!" Tadashi beamed.

"Yeah, man; we saved the city together!" Martin exclaimed.

* * *

Baymax soon seemed to be flying up high to the sky.

"Huh? Hey, Baymax, where are you going?!" Felicity cried out.

"I dunno..." replied Zofia. "But it doesn't look good!"

"I better go in for a closer look." Akito said as he got ready to fly off.

"Wait up, man!" LJ called, following behind.

Akito looked to him and soon took off to the skies with LJ so that they could both make it to Hiro and Baymax in time.

"Oh, be careful." Yuna whispered.

"I know they will." Stitch smiled to his best friend since Lilo from her childhood.

"Hiro!" LJ called up. "What's with Baymax? Why is he flying so high?!"

"I think there was a reverse polarity!" Hiro told them.

LJ blinked. "Umm... Okay! Maybe pretend for a few minutes that not all of us are kid geniuses, then explain what the heck that means!!" he called back.

"This paperweight is gonna blow!" Hiro cried out.

"Then we gotta chuck it!" Akito replied.

Hiro grunted as he tried to get it.

Akito soon climbed up onto Baymax to get the paperweight out of the marshmallow robot. "Haha! Gotcha!"

"Great, now let's get rid of that thing before it explodes!" LJ replied.

"Say, LJ? You think you can send this to space if I pitched it to you even if you're not that big on sports like I am?" Akito suggested as he bounced the paperweight in his hand.

LJ thought. "Hmm... I reckon I can try!" he replied.

Akito soon bounced the paperweight in his hand, magicking up a baseball bat for LJ. "Fudo has the ball... He gets ready to pitch to Schwartz..." he then began with a small smirk and soon tossed the paperweight like a baseball.

LJ wound up, and slammed the bat into the paperweight, sending it rocketing into the sky, where it exploded in a flash of green light.

"And it's out of the park!" Akito cheered before looking to LJ. "Not bad for a person who isn't crazy about sports."

"I try, you know?" LJ shrugged.

There was soon a bright light which knocked Hiro and Baymax off coarse from the impact. Akito and LJ soon dropped down after them to save them.

"Hang on, guys! We're coming!" LJ called out to them.

"I gotta rewire Baymax!" Hiro cried out.

"Okay, but you best hurry!" Akito replied. "The ground is getting closer!"

* * *

Hiro soon hurried onto Baymax's back and tried to work the yellow and green wires as quickly as possible. "Come on! Come on! Come on, Baymax!" Eventually, he managed to connect them a second before he hit the ground, and Baymax roared to life as he flew to safety.

"Phew..." Akito and LJ both sighed in relief from that.

"Hello," Baymax told Hiro once he woke up. "Your heart rate is accelerated and your blood oxygen level is low."

"Yeah," Hiro replied. "Let's get going."

Akito smiled as they soon continued to fly out to meet the others.

"A little too close to disaster there." Wasabi said to the others.

"But it wasn't." Go Go cracked a small smile.

"We saved a lot of people together." Honey Lemon added before taking Tadashi's hand.

"Not to mention we took down some bad guys!" Jenny added.

"We came, we saw, and we kicked some butt," Tadashi chuckled. "It was pretty fun."

"Fred was right all along." Hiro then added.

"Yes, Fred was right all along!" Fred smirked as he came out to his friends. "So, what I'm hearing is, we're all fully committed to being a super team and will sign legally binding contracts to that effect."

Everyone looked at him.

"So... No contract?" Fred asked.

"I was thinking more..." Wasabi replied, putting his hand out. 

Fred grinned as he put his hand in. "To the power of 13!" he exclaimed.

"Who says 13 can't be a lucky number?" Raul added.

"To the power of 13!" Everyone else added and soon, even Baymax joined in.

"Aw, yeah!" LJ exclaimed triumphantly. "We're all part of a team!... And I couldn't have asked for better comrades... Or a better family!"

They all smiled, joining hands together as they were their own superhero team like The Justice League or the Teen Titans.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Professor Granville was reorganizing her office, which was in disarray from last night, until she heard a knocking at the door. The door soon fell flat on the floor from that.

"Heh... That usually only happens after I open the door with my full strength." Akito smiled bashfully.

"Come in, Mr. Hamada." Professor Granville allowed.

And so, Hiro came in. "Oh, wow; what a mess," remarked Hiro. "What happened here?"

"There are many unanswered questions, Mr. Hamada," replied Granville. "Can I help you and your friends with something?"

"I-I've been thinking about what you said. You know, about balance?" Hiro said to the woman as he came inside with the others. "Tadashi found his and accomplished amazing things."

"Good, we agree." Professor Granville replied.

"But he also took risks," Hiro continued. "I mean, he once said to me: 'Somebody has to help'. Tadashi will always be my inspiration, but I'm not him. I have to figure out how to be me, and I'm gonna make some mistakes."

LJ and Akito smiled at each other.

"Guess he did some learning, in _and_ outside of school." LJ remarked.

"I've always been told that 'life experience is the best education'." Akito replied.

"Yes, impatient shortcuts, dangerous risks." Professor Granville told them.

"Yeah, and from those situations, we learn _why_ those are bad ideas!" LJ explained. "Anybody can _say_ something is a bad idea, but it takes guts to actually learn _why_ that thing _is_ a bad idea!"

"Oh. Well," Hiro smiled bashfully. "Those are awfully specific."

"I have decided that working in your brother's lab with him will be good for you, Mr. Hamada." Professor Granville soon declared.

LJ and Akito looked pumped up and happy for Hiro.

"Really?" Hiro smiled hopefully.

"Perhaps Tadashi's legacy will help you avoid; some of those immature mistakes." Professor Granville nodded.

"That... _Is_ a clever theory!" LJ replied. "Thanks a bunch, Prof!"

"Oh, you're welcome." Professor Granville replied.

Hiro came to hug the woman, but she pushed her chair to block him. "Eh, maybe no hug?"

"Let's not." Professor Granville suggested.

"Great idea." Hiro replied as he and the others exited the office.

Akito gave a polite smile to Professor Granville and a bow before he soon walked off with LJ and Hiro.

"At least that went well..." LJ sighed.

"Yeah, better than I expected it to." Hiro admitted with a small smile.

"You get to work with Tadashi, Baymax is back in action, and you're part of a super team," Akito replied. "I gotta say that's a pretty good day, even by our standards."

"I'm just glad I got to help out!" LJ beamed. "Baymax sounded so good in the story from when Akito was here!"

Akito smiled bashfully from that.

* * *

"Do we _have_ to go home?" LJ asked.

"Yeah..." Akito said. "But don't worry, I'll make sure we can visit again sometime. Not to mention that Yuna and Stitch also got to be here."

"Well... Okay," LJ grinned, hugging him. "Sounds good to me, cous!"

"It was great seeing you again, Hiro," Akito smiled. "Just remember: Keep in touch with us."

"Yeah!" LJ agreed.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to do that," replied Hiro.

Akito soon hugged Hiro, trying not to overdo it with his strength, and soon went to go along with LJ to go and see the others.

LJ scratched his chin in thought. "I wonder what happened to Daniella...?" he muttered.

"I'll be back... Sooner than you think..." Daniella's voice smirked.

LJ glanced in surprise. 'Eh? What's that supposed to mean?' he asked in thought.

"I'll be back soon... Sooner than you know... When you least expect it..." Daniella told him as a black bird known as a raven seemed to fly by before looking back to him like it was a symbol of his new friend.

LJ smirked. "Until that day comes...I wish you the best of luck, Daniella." he replied. "Perhaps one day you'll truly be on the side of justice..."

"I will see you again in the future... Isn't that a curious thing?" Daniella smirked. "The future... You never know what to expect."

"Indeed," LJ replied. "But hopefully we cross paths again. For what it's worth, I had... Fun."

"I had fun too," Daniella told him. "I guarantee that this will not be our only meeting with each other."

LJ nodded. "Well, could I at least get a hint about next time?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do..." Daniella said before her voice faded. "Until next time... Goodbye."

LJ gave a small wave as Daniella's voice faded before he began whistling a tune. "Dashing and daring, courageous and caring; Faithful and friendly, with stories to share~" he sang.

* * *

The others soon met up by the RV and seemed to be waiting on LJ to come back.

Vincent smiled as he looked at Estelle's letter from Jenny, looking in love with each word he read with her beautiful voice, making Estelle playfully roll her eyes as Jenny was _her_ pen pal and he was just the rich girl's boyfriend.

LJ and Akito came back as they were singing. "All through the forest, they sing out in chorus; Marching along, as their song fills the air~" sang Akito.

"Gummi Bears!~" They sang in unison. "Bouncing here and there and everywhere; High adventure that's beyond compare; They are the Gummi Bears!~"

"Aww..." Cherry chuckled a bit from the song.

"You know that song, Aunt Cherry?" Akito asked.

"Yeah," Cherry replied. "I think your dad's aunt was friends with the Gummi Bears... Could've sworn I heard his dad talk about them once or twice, whenever his stories weren't about King Arthur, Merlin the Wizard, or Star Swirl the Bearded."

"Whoa... Cool!" LJ exclaimed.

"Aren't gummy bears a candy?" Kimberly asked.

LJ took out a small notebook. "You'd think so, but actually, they're named after a race of bear-like creatures who lived during medieval times, secretly harvesting a potion called Gummiberry Juice, which when consumed, temporarily granted them incredible bouncing powers to escape any predators," he read. "Nobody's heard from them since the days of King Arthur, but I know they're out there. Just like the Fluppies."

"That's a fun name to say," Kimberly giggled. "Fluppies. That sounds pretty cool though."

"They always made me think of the Care Bears mixed with those Gargoyles we once met," Cherry said. "Though... With my tastes, you can probably tell I like these Bears better than the Care Bears."

"Oh, definitely," Lionel nodded as LJ flipped through the notebook. "The time we spent with the Gummis was grand, but those Care Bears were just... Un-BEAR-able! Yecch!"

"Apparently these Fluppies are six interdimensional creatures who happen to resemble multicolored Earth dogs, that possess a magical key that can open a gateway between worlds," read LJ. "though the gateways are usually one-way, these Fluppies won't stop searching until they find a way back to their home dimension. Say, that could be a great adventure for later!"

"Fluppies... That sounds cute, I can't stop saying it." Kimberly giggled from the name.

"Well, then it shall be our first grand duo adventure!" LJ exclaimed triumphantly. "And then teaming up with Poppy, Branch, and the cast of Trollz 2006, not to mention possibly doing 'Smurfs: The Lost Village', because it actually focuses on the Smurfs instead of the human guest stars..."

Cherry grimaced about the live-action Smurf movies.

"Bad experience, huh?" Kimberly asked from her reaction.

"At best, I fell asleep, at worst, I was cringing," Cherry grumbled. "Hank Azaria as Gargamel was _mindly_ amusing."

"Not to mention the title characters were basically demoted to extras in their OWN MOVIES!" Lionel exclaimed, briefly frothing at the mouth. "If I had a dollar for every time that happened in a live-action adaptation of a cartoon, I would be a stinkin' millionaire!"

Cherry patted him on the head as she tried to calm him down. "It's okay... I know what you mean..." she then said. "I feel like _Looney Tunes: Back in Action_ kinda did that, but maybe not as intensely?"

Lionel sighed. "Well... Sure. Even with the human cast members, you could clearly tell that the Looney Tunes were still the main characters... Which is apparently why Chuck Jones loved it and hated _Space Jam_..."

"It was probably Michael Jordan's reactions to the thing, but it really felt like the Tunes were really there in _Space Jam_." Cherry remarked.

"Yeah, which is why I enjoyed it," replied Lionel. "That and The Nerdlucks/Monstars."

"Anyway... You kids ready to go home?" Cherry then asked.

"Yeah... I suppose so..." Zofia said softly.

"Besides, I bet there are plenty more adventures out there waiting for us," added LJ. "So let's go and find them!"

"Come on then, let's get you out of here," Cherry replied. "You guys can visit again another time. I promise."

"Thank you, Mother." Felicity beamed.

"Yippee!" LJ gushed as they climbed into the RV.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Cherry replied.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Lionel, buckling his seatbelt.

"'Aww, we don't wanna go'. 'Okay, let's go home now'." Cherry smirked playfully about how quickly the kids changed their minds.

"I never heard any of them saying they didn't want to leave," Lionel replied. "They seemed alright, if not a little bummed out."

"...Okay...? I was just trying to be funny..." Cherry said plainly.

Lionel shrugged. "...Oh. Well, I didn't really get it." he replied. "If they said they wanted to stay before deciding to leave, it would've sounded funnier."

"Okay, okay, let's just go, I'm not funny, we get it." Cherry said.

"I never said you weren't funny," Lionel replied. "I just said it didn't make much sense! I'm sorry!"

Cherry shrugged to him as she just sat comfortably so that they could go back home. "I was just talking about kids going on trips in general."

"So you were saying that most kids would be asking to stay?" asked Lionel. "Okay, it makes more sense if I look at it that way..."

"Well, yeah..." Cherry shrugged.

"Ah..." Lionel snickered. "Sorry about that. It took me a while to get it."

"And I thought Atticus had his hands full when he met that new detective partner," Cherry remarked as she took out her bottle before drinking from it for the big road trip to back home. "Guy had ten kids that solved mysteries with him and some of them had their own band!"

"Oh, you mean Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan?" asked Lionel, getting behind the wheel. "Boy, was _that_ a time... Alright, time to pick up David!"

"Hopefully he behaved himself." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Maybe, maybe not," Lionel shrugged. "Either way, it was fun."

"I know I had some fun," Cherry replied. "This is a pretty cool place to visit sometimes, like whenever the kids go to hang out with the Ketchum kids with their Pokemon."

"Oh, definitely," Lionel agreed. "They're pretty hyped about getting to meet Ash and his friends; at least, LJ and Zofia are, considering it'll be their first time."

"I'm just glad that Ash boy found a girl he likes," Cherry said. "Serena's her name, I believe... It seemed like every other adventure the kids had with Pokemon he had a new girl with him on every trip."

"Yeah," Lionel nodded. "But I think he and this Serena might really have a genuine connection."

"Based on what I've heard, yes," Cherry agreed. "Like when Akito and Emi first met."

Lionel gave a nod as he fired up the engine.

* * *

"Sorry we didn't get a full hang-out, Yuna, but it was still cool to see ya." Estelle smiled from the window.

"Well, we had fun for the most of it!" Yuna called as she and Stitch waved. "Maybe we'll see you again!"

"Adios, fair Malina!" sobbed Raul. "Shakespeare was right... Parting _is_ such sweet sorrow!"

"Oh, brother." Martin and Jenny sighed.

"Guys, I really think Malina might just be the one." Raul said.

"That's what you said about Dora when you saw how much she matured after moving into the city away from Boots the Monkey, Swiper the Fox, and all those other animals." Jenny reminded.

"Yeah, but that was just a brief talk," replied Raul. "Malina and I had a whole conversation AND an actual date!"

"Hmm... Well... That _is_ a plus for you, I'll have to admit." Jenny replied.

"Not to mention, I got her digits!" Raul smirked, waving a small piece of paper. "So we'll be able to keep in touch~!"

"Well, he might actually be serious about this one after all." Jenny said to Martin.

"Sure sounds like it," Martin nodded.

"Well, that's good," Jenny said. "I'm happy for him. I just hope she doesn't end up breaking his heart."

"Yeah, me too," Martin agreed. "Otherwise it could make him bitter and angry and turn him off relationships completely."

* * *

The RV soon began to drive off.

"Bye, Yuna!" Akito and Estelle told their friend.

"See ya, guys!" Yuna called out to them.

"Aloha, cousins!" Stitch laughed, remembering some of his Hawaiian.

"Later, dude!" LJ waved, before getting back to the mystery journal.

The group soon went off together after another adventure had been completed and they were coming home for a little while until the next time they would get back to going.

* * *

Back in LJ's dream world, the lone warrior LJ and Sir Akito were still traversing the countryside, in search of adventures.

"Well, my friend, we slayed the beasts of Peach Creek Shire, and now we must continue for even more adventures." Akito smiled.

"Indeed," replied LJ. "But hey, I gotta be real here: Of all the people I could adventure with, I'm glad it happened to be you." he cleared his throat. "You've got a friend in me... You've got a friend in me~"

"Heh, why, thank you," Akito chuckled with a warm smile to him. "When the road looks rough ahead, And you're miles and miles, From your nice warm bed, You just remember what your old pal said~," he soon sang with him. "Boy, you've got a friend in me, Yeah, you've got a friend in me~"

"You got a friend in me... You got a friend in me~" LJ continued. "You got'cher troubles? Well, I got 'em too~ There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you... We stick together, we'll see it through, yeah, you've got a friend in me~"

"Some other folks might be, A little bit smarter than I am, Bigger and stronger too, maybe~" Akito smiled to LJ. "But none of them will ever love you, The way I do, it's me and you, boy~"

"And as the years go by, our friendship will never die~" LJ finished. "You're gonna see, it's... Our destiny, You got a friend in me... Yeah, you got a friend in me~"

The two soon hugged each other with friendly smiles to each other.

"So... You think those princesses might be into going with us on our next adventure?" asked LJ.

"I'm sure they would love to." Akito smiled sincerely.

"Well, until then, we'll be adventure brothers together forever!" LJ replied.

"Adventure brothers together forever!" Akito proclaimed.

"For infinity... And beyond." LJ agreed as they went on their way.

Akito smiled on the way as they went to start a brand new adventure and who knows just what was ahead for them? We might, but it's even more fun to see for yourselves.

The End


End file.
